Cruel Intentions
by WhiteRose938
Summary: AU. This is a spin-off of One Thousand and One Arabian Nights. Caroline has sworn to melt the Emperors' icy heart and teach him to love again. She knows she has entered a dangerous gamble with her own life at stake. How far will she be willing to go to melt the icy heart of the tyrant king and teach him to love again? And more importantly will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

******AUTHORS NOTE (Nov 2012) **

******WARNING: THIS STORY IS now RATED M. The rating applies to later chapters (7 and onwards) - I've changed the rating a lot and said I wouldn't write 'lemons' but as it happens there are a few hence, the warning. Don't like, don't read. Thanks**

* * *

Here is my second attempt at a Klaroline fic. I just love them as a couple!

As was said in the summary this is a 1001 Arabian Nights spin-off. If you are unfamiliar with the story you could/should read a summary on wikipedia or if you have the time to actually read the book (I enjoyed it). The story starts off with a bit of a prologue then jumps right into chapter 1.

Anyways, please give me your comments/suggestions I'd love to hear them. Feel free to PM me.

* * *

**_"Of all pains, the greatest pain,_**

**_Is to love and to love in vain." _**

**_- George Granville_**

_In the far away Kingdom of Persia emperor Klaus had just succeeded the throne after his father's death. As the law decreed he had to be married in order to be crowned. The nobles of his court brought their daughters to court hoping one might catch his attention and thus, become his queen. It wasn't until he met Katerina that he felt his heart stir. He fell in love with her beauty and what seemed to be her kind spirit. They were wed the very next month._

_Then one night a year later Klaus awoke to find Katerina missing from their bed. Worried he set out to find her. Just as he was about to turn a corner he heard voices speaking in hushed tones. They spoke of a plot to kill the king while he slept. Klaus gripped the dagger by his side unsheathing it silently. Waiting for the right moment he leapt to attack the conspirators. And with a cry he plunged the dagger into the back of one of the traitors. The blade sliced through his spine and he fell to the floor dead in an instant. Klaus pulled out the dagger ready to kill the other plotter but he was shaken to the core when he saw who stood there. _

_Katerina's eyes were wide with terror at seeing her supposed lover dead on the floor. _

_"How could you!" she cried. _

_Klaus, paused the betrayal he felt left him frozen. In a fit of rage, he grabbed his treacherous wife by her hair pulling her close. _

_"I loved you!" he yelled as he plunged his bloodied dagger into her heart. As he watched the life seep out of her, he felt his own heart go cold, hardening until it was nothing but a block of ice. _

_As he stood over the bodies he made a vow never to love a woman again. On that day he decreed that while he had to marry to keep his throne, his queens would die the moment they displeased him or by their one year anniversary. In doing so, he could fulfil his obligations as a King and ensure no woman would betray him again. And so for 10 years Klaus went through a long list of women, hardly any lived to their anniversary. Soon fathers began hiding their daughters in order to avoid sending them to such a horrendous fate. It wasn't only his attitude towards women that changed. He became distrustful of all of his subjects. Even going as far as executing them just to be cruel. He ruled with an iron fist and his people began to hate him. It was only fear of his great power that kept them in check._

...Chapter One...

Caroline ran through the corridors of her fathers home to his office. She had just heard the declaration made in the town square. King Klaus was to choose another wife and all the men would be forced to send their unmarried daughters to be presented to him.

Pushing the thick wooden door open, she found her father in council with the kings physician. "Father. The king is choosing again." She huffed, interrupting them.

Her father grasped his daughter by her shoulders. "We must hide you! You are now 18 if you are chosen I cannot protect you." he held her even tighter, already thinking of escape routes.

"No, father. I want to volunteer to be his wife..."

"Bah! Who put such crazy ideas inside your head? Whoever marries the king carries a death sentence over their head." He shook his head. His daughter had gone crazy.

"But father I will make him change. I can. Trust me." Her bright blue eyes looked up at him pleading.

"No! It is not that I doubt your intentions. It is just that I also do not doubt the king's will. He has never gone back on a decree before. Even if you were to have him fall in love with you he would still kill you in a year."

"I am not frightened." She stood firm gazing into her fathers eyes' with conviction. "One of my friends was chosen two years ago. Another innocent girl will be chosen again tomorrow. I am willing to give up my life to spare the others for at least another year. I am not certain my plan will succeed but I need to try."

At this the King's physician spoke up. "Your daughter is brave. I've known her all her life. She has courage and kindness. If any girl has a chance to change their fate it will be her."

Her father gave a cry slamming his fist down on his desk. His eyes tearing up at the prospect of losing his only daughter. What could he do anyways? Once she was in front of the King even if he didn't give his blessing she would still act.

Finally, he spoke "Do what you want. I cannot stop you though I wish I could."

Caroline threw her arms around her father's neck, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you. We shall see each other again." She promised.

That night when the guards came round their neighbourhood to collect all eligible girls to bring before the king, she was ready. Decked in a simple white gown made of silk she wore only a belt made of gold thread to adorn her. The sacrificial lamb.

Caroline chewed her lips nervously as they approached the palace gates. In the courtyard she spotted many other women huddled together. She noted most were crying at the prospect of being chosen. This was her first time in the palace courtyard and she distracted herself by staring at the beautiful designs decorating the interior walls. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the trumpets blared announcing the kings presence.

She curtseyed along with the other women, not daring to rise from her position until she was told to. Unable, to stop her curiosity she snuck a glance at the king standing on the dais. He was handsome, she noted. However, his face was impassive and cold as he gazed out at the crowd of women before him.

A man standing beside the king stepped forward.

"I am Alaric, the King's Vizier and highest ranking member at court. You are here because you are eligible to become the next bride of the emperor. It is a great honour..."

After a while Caroline tuned out the long speech. He was instructing them on how they were expected to behave, and what would happen should they be chosen as queen.

"...Please, form a line. One by one you will approach the throne for his majesty to inspect you." Alaric finished.

The crowd of women began to organize there was some pushing and shoving, most were trying to be as back as possible in the hopes they would not be chosen. Caroline ended up somewhere in the middle.

From afar Caroline watched as each woman approached the king, curtseyed then retreated when he remained silent. Her plan was simple when it was her turn she would bow and ask to be chosen. Simple, right?

"Come back." The Kings' voice resounded in the air. Caroline looked up wildly, what was going on?

The girl he had undoubtedly spoken to froze mid-step - she had almost been free. Caroline squinted she thought she recognized the girls ebony hair and skin, when she turned around she gasped. It was Bonnie, they weren't too close but she had met her a few times. The girl was quiet and liked spending most of her time reading.

Bonnie re-approached the dias. She curtseyed again but she was visibly shaking with fear. Please, don't let it be me, she prayed silently.

"What is your name?"

"Bonnie Bennett." She tried to keep her voice even.

"Hmm...the Bennetts. Tell me Bonnie..." Before Klaus could finish a voice cried out from the crowd before him.

"Please, your majesty pick me. I will be your wife."

"Who spoke?" He snarled, angry at having been interrupted.

A blonde girl emerged from the crowd and threw herself to her knees near the dias. "I beg your forgiveness. But please chose me as your next wife." She bowed her head low in submission.

Klaus was momentarily stunned, as were the rest of the people present. For a moment he was unsure what to say. Was this woman insane? Who would volunteer for a task that would result in certain death. Unless...

"Are you ugly, woman?" She shook her head. No. "Are you diseased?" She shook her head again but still didn't dare look at him as she felt his fury being directed at her.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled finally, when she continued to remain motionless.

Caroline raised her head slowly, where was all her bravery when she needed it most.

Klaus couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, when he saw her beautiful face. Definitely, not ugly. Despite the silent tears rolling down her wide blue eyes, she stared him dead in the eyes unafraid. He was captivated but stared hatefully at her all at the same time. He hated beautiful women, they reminded him even more of his deceitful wife.

"Get up," he commanded.

"No, please your majesty. Please don't chose Bonnie."

She thought he was rejecting her. He smirked, if he wasn't considering her brazen proposal he would have had her killed on the spot.

He reached down grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up to her feet. It was then he saw a flash of fear appear in her eyes.

"Why would you volunteer when there is nothing but death at the end of the road you seem so intent on taking?" Klaus laughed, "and don't tell me you are naive enough to think that I will spare you because of your pretty face."

"I-I would sacrifice myself for friends." She looked at Bonnie who was gazing at her with admiration. "I would rather die than see another suffer." She whispered the last part.

"Do you think I'm cruel? Do you think what I'm doing is unjust?" Klaus asked cruelly. It meant death to speak ill of the king. When Caroline remained silent, he gave her a light shake.

"No, your highness."

Klaus scoffed. "What a pretty little song bird you are. Tell me will you sing for me?"

Caroline nodded her head, not quite understanding what he was referring to.

"Well, Ladies. It appears you have been spared for another year. Go return home." He announced, keeping a tight grip on the blonde woman.

The women didn't stay a moment longer, they curtseyed again and began shuffling away back to their families.

Caroline, meanwhile released a sigh of relief. He had accepted. Still, now what was she going to do exactly? Fear threatened to overcome her but she pushed it down. She couldn't back out now.

"Guard, retrieve the Bennett girl." Klaus spoke to the man on his right.

"Right away, sir."

"But you said..." Caroline began but she was silenced by his gaze.

"Silly little Dove, seems you will have to learn some manners. It's not polite to speak unless spoken too." He chided tapping her nose with his index finger. Caroline winced.

"Besides, I was never going to chose her for a wife. It would be a waste, she comes from a long line of witches and warlocks. I was going to have her work at the Palace."

Caroline gaped at him. He had just insinuated that her own life was worthless. She also blushed embaressed he had let her make such a scene by letting her believe that he would have chosen Bonnie.

She looked angrily into his grey eyes and thought "Yes, you are cruel".

"Alaric, take her to her chambers and have the servants prepare her for the wedding tomorrow." He released her without a second thought and walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**End of Chapter One. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you for all of your support! I can't believe I got so much positive feedback.**

**To answer some of your questions I don't want to completely spoil the plot but she won't be using stories to make him fall in love with her. The rest of the characters as well as the originals will be appearing in this story - they just haven't been introduced yet. As for changing the location - :S I realize that Klaus & Caroline etc. are not very appropriate names for Persia but I was trying to draw from the story. I've found a happy median though. The setting will change to Ancient Constantinople. While it was considered part of the Eastern Roman there was a blend of Roman and Middle Eastern culture which will work perfectly with the that should make it more believable.**

**Thanks for the heads up.**

**W.R**

* * *

...Chapter 2...

After Alaric had deposited Caroline in what were to be her chambers, she found she could not sleep. Nor, could she eat. Instead, she paced her rooms brooding. She was getting married tomorrow. This wasn't exactly the fairy tale dream wedding she had planned as a child. Now that she had met the king face to face she doubted she could do anything to stop him from killing her.

A knock a the door interrupted her thoughts. Shortly after several maids trailed in carrying a variety of items from bottles to linens to plates stacked with fruit.

One of the maids, stepped forward bowing from her waist.

"My lady, my name is Alexandra I have been appointed as head of your household. These shall be your maids" She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating the women standing beside her. "We have come to help prepare you for the wedding. Please, allow us to help you." She deepened her bow.

"Umm..but isn't the wedding tomorrow night. Surely, its too early to start. I haven't even had a chance to sleep yet." Caroline responded unsure.

"His Majesty, commanded we start now."

"Why?" Caroline was puzzled.

"He said it would take a long time to turn you into a queen he deserves." The maid paused. "I apologize. He also said that if you refused to cooperate we were to get the guards to hold you down while we worked on you."

Caroline was taken aback. So, he planned to terrorize her at every step, wasn't it enough she had willingly agreed to marry him?

Grin and bear it, she thought to herself . "I don't think the guards will be necessary."

Her maids led her to an adjoining room where a steaming bath was waiting for her. Towels scrubbed at her until her skin turned pink. They massaged scented oils into her skin and hair. Afterwards, they moved to clipping her nails and painting them with dye. She would have dozed off but it was impossible to do so in the upright position they kept her in.

She had no idea how time passed so quickly. But she could see the first rays of sunlight peaking through her windows.

"Lets begin the henna." One of the of maids said approaching with a bowl of henna paste and what looked like a syringe applicator. This was one of the examples of how Constantinople was a merger between western and eastern cultures.

Caroline groaned. She had this done once before it was a very tedious process even though the results could be breathtaking.

"You can lie back for this." Alexandra put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Try and get some rest."

At this point, Caroline was ready to sleep throughout the day. But a short nap would have to suffice. She laid back against the chaise she was sitting in. Already her thoughts were murky with sleep.

"My lady?" Someone nudged her. Caroline swatted at the offending noise willing it to go away.

"My lady." The voice spoke louder this time. Nudging harder.

Giving up Caroline opened her eyes. A maid was standing there with a plate of fruits and cheese.

"For you to eat, before we begin dressing you." she bowed.

Caroline was famished by this point and simply took the plate without argument and began nibbling on a piece of food here and there.

It was then she noticed there was quite a bustle of activity in her room. Maids were running in and out of her chambers.

As soon as she placed the plate aside, another maid was by her side urging her to her feet so she could be measured for her wedding gown.

The dress was gorgeous if not a bit risque for her taste. The dark red material was nearly sheer. It clung to her body flaring out at the hips.. Gold embroidery was placed strategically in order to give the dress some modesty.

Then several maids approached presenting boxes after boxes filled with jewelry. Caroline could help her wide eyed expression. Her father was a rich merchant while, her mother had been a nobleman's daughter but she had never seen such riches.

Alexandra stood by her side approving of certain pieces. Soon Caroline was decked head to toe in gold jewelry. Gold bangles encrusted with precious stones crawled up her arm almost reaching her elbow. She wore a heavy choker necklace sprawled with diamonds it hung low enough to hide most of the cleavage that was shown by the dress.

A maid skilled with hairstyles arranged her hair in a low messy bun curling her blonde hair. They applied black kohl to her eyes and red lip stain. Gazing at the finished product in the mirror Caroline could not recognize herself. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. The maids looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

It was nearly noon, when Alaric appeared in the room bowing his head as etiquette demanded.

"You look beautiful." He complimented gently, taking in her striking but exhausted appearance.

Caroline gave him a weak smile.

"The ceremony will begin in about two hours. After, there will be a feast thrown in honor of your wedding."

Caroline scoffed, at this farce of a wedding. No one in the kingdom was fooled any more.

"If I may." Alaric motioned for a manservant that accompanied him to step forward. "I believe this might help." He carried a tray in his arms. A delicate cup filled with what smelled like coffee sat in the center.

This was the first genuine kindness she had received since, she was here and she thanked him wholeheartedly. She drowned the liquid in three big gulps. Not quite ladylike.

The coffee seemed to give her strength and rejuvenate her spirits. If the emperor expected a weakling to greet him at the alter he was in for a surprise. Seeing the positive effect this seemed to have on the Empress-to-be Alaric ordered his manservant to fetch another drink.

As she sipped the second cup more delicately, Alaric explained in greater detail what would be expected of her during the wedding ceremony. She would be walking down the aisle towards her husband. She would keep her eyes down in a show of modesty and remain silent until it was time to speak her vows. Which he had her practice over and over again.

For the most part he drilled it into her head the importance of remaining quiet while appearing strong beside her husband. There had been a wife that had broken down in tears at the alter and had a fit. She was dead the next day.

Caroline shuddered at this piece of news. She reminded herself that while her life would now be in his hands, she wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

Another manservant ran into the room bowing he approached Alaric whispering into his ear.

Alaric turned to Caroline. "It is time." A maid walked over with a sheer red veil that she arranged over her head. To finish the look she placed a gold circlet on her head holding the veil in place.

With every step she took, her bangles and jewelry made a little twinkling sound. She would have felt like a true princess had circumstances been different. As Alaric and the procession of maids behind her led her through the palace corridors, trumpets and drums announced their arrival. Women lining the walls threw rose petals at her feat as was the proper tradition at weddings. It was supposed to represent leading a life full of sweetness and love. Something she could scarcely imagine at the moment.

They finally arrived at the grand hall entrance. Her heart began pounding in her head as all eyes turned to her. All the court was here come to celebrate yet another wedding. Caroline tried not to make it obvious she was scanning the crowds for her father. Unable to find him, she focused her eyes straight ahead. The groom was there decked in red and black robes befitting his station.

As she approached she looked down demurely and accepted his outstretched hand to help her step up to the alter.

Caroline stiffened at his side as the priest began the ceremony. He had not released her hand but was rather stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. When she tried to yank her hand away as discreetly as possible, he sunk his nails into her skin. She fought to hold back the whimper of pain that threatened to escape her lips. Caroline stopped fighting him but sent a heated glare at his way.

A coy smile stretched across his face. He had been toying with her trying to get a reaction out of her...an excuse. I won't give you the satisfaction, she seethed inside steeling herself for what was to come.

The vows were said quickly and after he placed a ceremonial ring on her finger the priest announced that they were married and that Klaus could now kiss his bride.

Klaus unceremoniously pulled aside her veil, pressed his lips against hers and just as quickly turned away. There it is done, she sighed. Though she couldn't help but feel disappointed by her first kiss.

The crowd cheered and applauded politely as the couple made their way back down the aisle. The giant wooden doors closed behind them. From here their respective servants took them away to change into something more appropriate for the feast.

In her rooms, her maids worked fast to dress her. This time into a loose blue silk tunic that fell to the ground. The maids worked rapidly to arrange the shapeless dress into a Greek style chiton. It was suspended at her shoulders by thin straps held together by pins. They draped the fabric around her in such a way to emphasize her shapely figure. The jewelry was also replaced with lighter alternatives that would allow her to move more freely to dance and eat. Lastly, the red veil was replaced with a blue alternative that pinned to her hair and fell down her back leaving her face uncovered.

She distracted herself by admiring the silver bracelet they had put on her.

"I see you like my gift, little Dove."

Caroline whipped her head around to find Klaus leaning against the doorway staring intently at her.

"What do you want?"

"We are supposed to walk into the feast together." He sounded bored. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Standing to meet her imposing husband.

He stepped closer to her until they were standing face to face. "Tell me, are you pleased with yourself?"

"Your highness?"

"I gave you everything you asked for didn't I? I married you just like you asked. Aren't you going to thank your gracious King?"

Caroline looked him directly in the eyes before she spoke.

"Thank you, my lord."

He leaned down to kiss her but frightened she moved her head to the side at the last moment. His lips meeting her cheeks.

He glared at her angrily after that. "I won't punish you for that...for now." He paused." But there will be plenty of time for that tonight and I won't let you run away then." He stared at her suggestively.

She shuddered and stepped back but he stopped her. "Let's go."

The rest of the night went by too fast for Caroline's liking. Her father she discovered had not been invited to her own wedding but she had spotted the court physician who smiled at her kindly. Servants had presented her with plate after plate of savory food but she had only nibbled here and there. Fear of what would happen tonight mounted inside her.

When she retired to her rooms much later she sat on the veranda, leaning against the balustrade as she stared at the inner courtyard. It was peaceful everyone was probably still at the celebration.

Klaus entered her room a bit inebriated from all the wine he had drunk. When he didn't see her in the room, he almost laughed. The little fool had run away but perhaps that would be the smart thing to do. His eyes finally noticed a figure on the balcony.

Klaus moved stealthily behind his captive whirling her around abruptly. He relished in the gasp that escaped her lips giving away her surprise.

"Hello, darling. What were you doing out here? Thinking of jumping?" He didn't really care for an answer. His eyes were fixated on the pale skin of her exposed collarbone, then they trailed down to the cleavage she had on display with that dress of hers.

"No."

"Hmm." Klaus ignored her, as he began trailing kissed down that exquisite neck of hers. Yes, he had found a beautiful one this time.

"Stop!" Caroline cringed trying to pull away from his heated kisses.

He nipped at her collarbone in displeasure. At this she moaned slightly.

Pleased, with himself he moved the both of them to her bed and spent the night ravaging his little bird.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you.**

**Reviews help inspire me to keep writing so thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask and you shall receive. Here is another update :) I wasn't really expecting to update so soon but your encouraging reviews inspired me to write this chapter. So thank you to everyone who reviewed.**** I really appreciate taking your time to leave comments & feedback. **

**I would like to address some of the comments made in the reviews: **

**Yes, the "little dove" was a reference to Game of Thrones (one of my many obsessions). **

**More characters are introduced in this chapter. Be patient with me, as the plot unravels. Also, I doubt I will have any descriptive lemons with fanfiction deleting fics so much recently I wouldn't want them to take down my story. **

**Someone, brought up an important issue regarding Caroline just giving in to 'sex'. Hopefully, this chapter will help illuminate her reasoning/why it happened. I admit I don't like it when women just give into their assailant and enjoy sex with them even if its unwilling at first even if they are with their worst enemy. However, I feel/meant to have circumstances be different in this story. Arranged marriages & not really knowing your husband before the wedding were extremely common circumstances throughout history (especially in the middle ages). Couples were also expected to consummate the marriage that night. So more out of a sense of duty and doing what was expected of her did Caroline comply. She knew what she was getting into when she volunteered herself as his wife. But thank you for bringing this up. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**W.R**

* * *

_Love, _

_honey bitter, _

_wild,_

_overwhelming,_

_shattered my limbs. - Williamson_

Chapter 3

The booming sound of thunder woke Caroline from her deep slumber.

She looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty and cold. Her heart clenched unwillingly at the sight.

Embarrassment. Anger. Hurt. She couldn't decipher what she was feeling.

Thunder clashed outside and rain began pouring down heavily.

Since, she was old enough it was drilled into her head what would be expected of her during her wedding night. When she had consented to marrying him, she had also consented to being with him intimately.

Yes, initially she hadn't been too pleased when he had begun kissing her neck so abruptly but after? Oh, yes she had managed to enjoy herself too. She blushed as she thought of how she had reacted to him. How brazenly she had asked for more.

Her fists clenched around the bed sheets as she realized how naive she had been. She thought that perhaps after last night things would...had changed. But no, it meant nothing to him.

She looked at herself in the mirror across the room and whispered. "He didn't even ask for my name."

She felt the pain in her heart increase. The rational side of her brain chided her for allowing herself to be used like this. She should have been more alert, not caught in the moment.

Flight or Fight. This would be her defining moment. And as the storm continued outside she made a pact. She would be respected. It was what she demanded.

_Meanwhile._

The pears' ripe juices ran down his hand as he bit into it. Klaus was sprawled comfortably across the divan in his office. He could only appear this at ease around his family.

"So let me dearest brother, how was your wedding night?"

Klaus eyed his brother sitting across from him pipe in hand. "Kol..." He warned dangerously, even though is face showed a different emotion.

Kol laughed. "Your smiling, brother. That good?."

Klaus flung the half eaten pear in his hand at his daring sibling. Kol laughed even harder at his actions.

"She's quite beautiful." Kol paused contemplating. He had a weakness for beautiful things. Finally, he looked up at his brother mischievously.

"Perhaps, once you are finished with her you'll let me have her. Fake her 'accidental' death and let me whisk her away to my palace in Austria. I'd keep her hidden no one would have to know."

Klaus growled. "If it was discovered I had let her live..."

"No one would know. I have my ways brother." Kol insisted.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If I don't kill her before the year is out, I'll let you take her - for a price. But if something gets out I will not only be asking for her head." Klaus stared pointedly at his brother.

"Don't worry. I don't want to be parted from it just yet." Kol laughed off the threat, though his hand moved to massage his neck. "You should introduce her to the family, tonight."

"Speaking of family, tell me what you have discovered. What is Finn up to?" Klaus questioned, turning the subject to more serious matters.

Kol shook his head. "Its not good."

The atmosphere turned grim as the brothers discussed his findings.

"Mistress, will you take your breakfast now?"

Caroline nodded, waving the servant girl away. She was currently basking in the sun on the balcony.

The rains had ceased and even though the ground was still wet she dragged a chair out there and sat intent on relaxing. When her maids found her they had been quite shocked by the impropriety she displayed but she had paid them no mind.

When the girl returned, Caroline turned to her. "Can I ask you to do something?"

The girl looked back at her chewing her lip nervously. "Depends what it is miss."

"Could you find a friend, Bonnie, she should be in the castle somewhere and bring her to see me? Or take me to see her?"

The girl pondered this. "I'll try." Giving a small curtsey she scurried off.

"Thank you!" Caroline called after her.

It felt like forever, but the maid finally returned with a guard and Bonnie in tow.

"My lady." The three of them bowed.

Caroline was excited to see Bonnie but unsure of what the dark-haired soldier was doing here.

"Bonnie! How are you?"

Now that she had Bonnie here she was unsure of what to do or how to behave. They hadn't exactly been friends before, did she even want to be here?

"Good. Thank you." She shifted awkwardly.

Caroline frowned. So this wasn't off to a great start but she could turn it around.

"Would you like to eat something? We could sit outside? I love the smell in the air after a storm."

Bonnie nodded.

With that Caroline dragged her along outside. Desperate to make a friend.

In no time at all the two of them began to feel more comfortable around each other. Bonnie had told her how the king's guards had 'requested' her presence at court for her skills to be trained. Caroline gaped. So its true about your magic? She had asked. Bonnie nodded embarrassed then gave a small demonstration of lighting the oil lamp across the room.

"Everyone is talking about how brave you are?" Bonnie confided in her later.

"Really! Why?"

"Well, you volunteered to be his bride. Everyone either thinks you are incredibly brave or stupid."

"What do you think?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie smiled up at her. "A little bit of both."

That sent the two of them laughing.

"Why is the guard with you?" Caroline leaned in closer to whisper to Bonnie.

Before, Bonnie could reply the man in question stepped forward.

"I was ordered to watch you two ladies to protect you."

So he was a spy.

"What is your name, Sir?" Caroline asked him, trying to sound as regal as possible.

"Stefan Salvatore, I am second in command of his highness' personal guard." He bowed.

"My how impressive. What an honor it is to protect our great and glorious king." Her words were laced with obvious sarcasm.

Bonnie placed a hand on her knee to stop her from saying more.

"Sorry." Caroline sighed. "Stefan, would you mind finding a deck of cards to play with? I'm feeling in the mood for a game of whist."

He looked uncertain but went to look for one.

"Caroline, you shouldn't be so cruel to him. He's not a bad person."

"How do you know?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Caroline scoffed. "But how could he choose this profession? You didn't have a choice."

"But you did."

Caroline fell silent. It was true she chose to be his wife that did not mean she loved or admired the king.  
Heavy steps resounded in the room. Stefan had returned. When he had handed the cards to Caroline, she smiled up brightly and thanked him.

They spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon playing various card games to distract themselves. Maids had come in an out to clean around the room and ask if they required anything.

More than anything Caroline just wanted to have someone who knew her close by. She wished she could see her father but when questioned both the maids and Stefan had replied that they weren't certain it would/could happen.

"You should ask the King." Bonnie suggested.

Caroline frowned. She had no idea how she was supposed to act around him. Or how she would be treated. She was already given so much luxury and everyone was addressing her with the title befitting a true queen. But still...wasn't he going to kill her? What was the point.

"Maybe."

Just then Alexandra strolled in. "Your highness, your presence is required at dinner tonight with the rest of the royal family. We shall come prepare you."

Caroline didn't know what to make of that.

"I should be going. My tutor will wonder where I have disappeared all day and no doubt complain about my laziness." Bonnie broke the silence.

"Oh."

"Don't worry we'll see eachother again." She smiled encouragingly at her new friend.

Caroline nodded and walked her and Stefan to her door.

She didn't have much time to herself before, the maids entered and Caroline gave herself over to their preparations.

They decked her in a black dress, black crystals shimmered as she walked. They once again pinned her hair up using pins overlaid with the same crystals. They added only a simple silver necklace and the bracelet that had been a 'gift' from her husband.  
Before, long she found herself escorted down the halls opposite of the direction they had taken the day before for the ceremony. Alexandra led her to a more intimate wing of the palace there were fewer servants and officials in the halls.

It must be a more private dinner, Caroline thought.

"My lady." Alexandra curtseyed and motioned for her to step through the door.

The door swung open as Caroline stepped in front of it. She was taken aback by this not to mention that several pairs of eyes were now focused on her.

She stood there for a moment longer gaping like a fish, then blushing she fell into a deep curtsey.

"Ahh there you are dearest!" Klaus spoke approaching her. Caroline rolled her eyes internally at his pet names for her. That would change.

"My name is Caroline." She hissed at him.

"Or perhaps you have forgotten? After all we haven't known each other long." She added sweetly speaking up louder. That earned her a heated glare from her husband.

Someone coughed trying to hide a snigger.

"Well, Caroline." He stressed her name. "Let me introduce you to my family."

Caroline was taken around the room. First, introduced to his mother a beautiful lady with the same russet colored hair as her son. Then followed his brother Kol who she did not particularly care for and finally his sister Rebekah a beautiful blonde that smirked at her in greeting. After that Klaus sat Caroline down at a chair on his right.

The servants began bringing in the dishes.

"I apologize for my other son, Elijah not being here." Esther spoke addressing Caroline. "You would have liked him."

"I am sure I would." Caroline looked down at her plate demurely.

"Have you seen the castle, yet?"

Caroline shook her head. No.

"Well, then I shall take you tomorrow. My son wouldn't do a good job of it. He's always in such a rush. You'll have to excuse him." Esther eyed her son with animosity.

Caroline watched intrigued as a staring contest ensued.

Suddenly, shooting out of her seat Esther threw her napkin down and stormed out of the dining room.

"You'll get used to it. They don't quite get along." Rebekah explained nonchalantly.

Caroline opened her mouth to ask why but saw Kol shaking his head slightly at her. Don't.

Looking over at her husband she saw that he was fuming and decided against speaking.

She picked at her dish of glazed chicken with saffron and roasted almonds as the rest of the family began eating.

Hardly, any words were spoken for the remainder of dinner. Tension was prominent in the atmosphere. Caroline was very curious about what was going on between the inner family but she knew she would have to tread carefully. Soon after everyone retired to their rooms.

The minute Caroline was in her room she locked her door. Klaus would not be coming in tonight or any other night ever. She had done her duty, now she wanted nothing to do with him in that respect.

Changing into a night robe, she had settled down with a book on the proper behavior of a queen that Alexandra had left for her to get acquainted with. She was just getting to the part on how to properly hold a utensil when she heard the door handle rattle.

Klaus was in one of his bad moods after that dinner as he stormed through the halls to his 'wifes' rooms. He was looking for someone to vent his anger on - why not her?

He was taken aback when he had tried the door only to find it locked from the inside.

Furious, he knocked.

"Unlock this door!" He commanded.

"No."

"Are you defying me?"

"You have no business with me. Our marriage is consummated so I see no reason for me to allow you into my bed."

Klaus growled at her reckless words.

"I am your husband!"

"And I am your wife." She mocked his tone through the door.

Oh he was so tempted to knock this door down. Let's see how many insults she'd shout at him with his hands wrapped around her tiny neck. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kol leaning against the wall watching him amused.

Klaus slammed his fist once again on the door.

"Fine, my darling wife. I shall let you sleep in peace tonight but don't be surprised if you find you don't awaken tomorrow."

"My name is CAROLINE! Use it." She shouted.

He swore trying to restrain himself, then stormed off towards his brother.

"Not a word." he warned his brother.

"If you want some advice..." Kol didn't get to finish his sentence as his brother slammed him against the wall. "Okay, okay. I give. I've just come to tell you something my spies reported to me."

In the darkness of the hall, Klaus examined his brothers face. Surprised to see the seriousness in his eyes. He released him.

"What is it?" He spoke in hushed tones so no passerby would hear them.

"My spies from within the city have reported troubling news. Apparently, the story of your wife's admirable sacrifice to marry you has turned her into a sort of hero. They are turning her into a figurehead for the weak standing up to the oppressor. Guess who's the oppressor?" Kol stared pointedly at him. "What's more alarming is that word seems to have reached Finn. No doubt he'll use this to rally more support for his cause."

Klaus scrunched his face in frustration. "Why her? I've had countless wives killed, she'll be forgotten soon enough."

Kol shook his head. "That might be dangerous. It would incite the people into action...against you. They hate you enough as it is. Don't make a martyr out of her."

Klaus swore. He hated the feeling of being forced up against a wall.  
"This must have been her plan all along. That viperous snake."

"Do you really think so?"

Klaus glared at his brother. "She might also be a spy for Finn for all we know. Find out more about her. Who her family is, where she grew up. GO."

Kol sauntered off leaving Klaus with his thoughts. How did things get from bad to worst so quickly? It's all her fault, he glared at her bedroom door before retiring himself.

Inside her room, Caroline clutched the book defensively in front of her. She honestly had no idea why or how she had found the courage to speak like that to him. Now, she was frightened. There would be retribution. He had promised her that she would not live much longer.

With his history it wouldn't be uncharacteristic of him to make good on his promise. She had taken the ceremonial dagger hanging above the mantelpiece for protection. It wouldn't do much good as not only was it blunt and its sole purpose was decoration but she also had no idea how to use a dagger. Still it was a heavy piece of metal.

Resting against the wall farthest from the door she waited too frightened to sleep. It was about dawn when her head finally slumped to the side too exhausted to stay up a moment longer.

Que sera sera, were her last conscious thoughts.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I thought I would take a bit of a break before updating but I made this one extra long just for you :D. **

**I also want to thank everyone who have reviewed/added to favorites/alerts and been so supportive - I really appreciate it. **

**W.R**

**p.s. I added an A/N at the bottom. 08/08/2012**

* * *

_Once I had a heart of stone_  
_For it had surely lost its home_  
_It could not love or wanted too_  
_But in my life, then came you._

- A Heart of Stone

Chapter 4

_CLANG._

The sound of steel hitting steel reverberated in the training yard. None dared participated but instead watched from the sidelines as the two royal brothers fought. It took a trained eye to notice that they weren't putting their effort into the heavy blows nor, was there serious intent to kill...

The deadly dance continued until Kol jumped forward, his sword lifted high over his head. Klaus spun quickly to get out of the way. Then before Kol could recover from his attack Klaus struck him on the back with the butt of his sword sending him sprawling on the ground.

Kol flipped over, coming face to face with the sharp steel a mere inch away from his head and knew he had lost.

Neither moved. Those in the courtyard held their breaths.

"Check." Klaus broke the tension in the air with a smile. Dropping his sword, he extended his hand to his fallen brother. "You are too impatient as always."

Kol dusted himself off shrugging. "The sword is not my weapon of choice."

"That's right you prefer your daggers." Klaus knew his brothers' strengths well having used them many times.

"The queen and mother have had quite the tete-a-tete this morning." Kol informed Klaus.

"I know. I didn't need a spy to find that out. You could hear them laughing a mile away. Mother has the uncanny ability to entertain others." He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. "Let's get out of this blasted heat."

...

Caroline was currently penning a letter at her new desk. Her thoughts however, were not on the task ahead of her but of the interesting morning she had.

Klaus' mother had appeared shortly after her servants had dressed her. She took Caroline to see the stables, the private gardens, and various other important rooms that she'd be interested in.

Of particular note was the grand library filled with scrolls and books gathered from all over Europe and the Middle East. It also contained the history of the empire. Caroline couldn't claim to be a great reader, but she had been amazed nonetheless.

Esther had also warned her how short Klaus' temper was and that it was better to make amends. Caroline found it curious how bitter Esther seemed to be towards Klaus when she spoke so fondly of her other children. The rest of the conversation was kept light.

As per Esther's advice the letter she was writing was intended for Klaus as an apology. Once she completed it she sent it with Alexandra. However, her efforts seemed to have been for naught since, she reported back that Klaus had not even looked at it before tearing the note up.

Frustrated but not defeated Caroline then invited him to have lunch with her.

Using Alexandra's help to find out some of his favourite meals she ordered them brought up from the kitchen. However, he had not shown up.

Caroline sat at the table sipping wine as she watched the heaps of food in front of her cool.

If he was intent on avoiding her then perhaps she should find a way to put herself in his way.

Caroline summoned the Master of Ceremonies to her. If anyone would know of a way it would be him. As an author and musician he had been hired on to oversee pageants, plays and entertainment at court.

"My Queen." He kneeled before her in a dramatic fashion. Actor should be added to that list, Caroline thought inwardly.

"We have not had a chance to meet yet. Master?"

"Muti, your grace. And as my humble name suggests allow me to be obedient to you in all ways."

"Rise, Master Muti. I have a problem that I hope you can help me with."

Caroline paced around the room a bit. Trying to find the best way to approach this without giving too much away. Especially not how he had been rebuking her recently.

"Master Muti, I wish to surprise my husband. I thought perhaps a pageant or play might showcase my talents and please him."

Muti grinned.

"Then perhaps you would like to participate in the one at the end of the week. Its a battle of the vices and the virtues. It is customary for the king to participate. But we shall see if there are any roles left for one as important as you my lady." His eyes twinkled slyly.

"I can dance and play the harp passably. Though I cannot sing. Please, couldn't you create a role for me?"

"It would take long hours. I would be so dreadfully tired but..."He paused, eyeing the gold necklace around her neck. "...I could be convinced."

Caroline wanted to scowl at this tiny man before her but controlled herself. He was as corrupt as he was talented.

"If I give you this necklace as a token of my gratitude what would you say then?" She removed the necklace and held it out to him.

Muti gave her a toothy smile, snatching the necklace from her. "Why I just thought of the perfect part for you! We practice in the great hall tomorrow. Good day, your highness." He bowed and scampered off.

The next day, Caroline found herself in the middle of a chaotic mess. The great hall was transformed. People were rushing to and fro. There was fabric and abandoned music instruments lying everywhere. Some servants were busy painting backdrops and creating stage props. Others were building a stage.

Smells and sounds of every kind assaulted her senses.

Spotting the Master of Ceremonies Caroline pushed her way through a crowd to reach him.

"Master Muti, I am here. Please tell me what I should do?"

He hadn't heard her as at the same time the backdrop came tumbling down with a loud crash.

"Careful, you bloody fools!" Muti screamed.

Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master Muti?"

"Huh? Oh your highness. Please, excuse all of this." He gestured to the room. His eyes already wandering away from her to other tasks that needed his attention.

"Please tell me what I can do or what I should be doing."

"Hmmmm." Muti pondered this. "Dance rehearsals do not start until later. I have cast you as Perseverance." he chortled at a private joke of his. "But until then go help the other noble ladies stitch the costumes." He then had a stage hand lead her to the designated area.

With an awkward hello to all the strange ladies she had never seen before she sat down beside a friendly looking brunette who introduced herself as Elena Gilbert. As they sat side by side sewing they quickly became friends.

"A note for you Lady Gilbert." A nervous page boy held out a beige envelope to her.

Elena looked at it scornfully. "If it is from Stefan I do not want it."

The page boy did not move. "Please, my lady. He said not to return until I have given it to you."

"Why don't you just accept it?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head. No. Then turned back to sewing. Working more furiously than before.

"I will accept it on her behalf. Run along." Caroline took the letter from the page who thanked her kindly.

"What was that?"

Elena stopped her work when she accidentally pricked her finger.

"My uncle brought me to court to find a suitable husband. I am not interested in marrying right now. Especially not Stefan. Who my father approves of wholeheartedly."

"Which makes you dislike him even more?"

Elena laughed. "Yes, I guess so. I never imagined I would turn out to be such a rebellious daughter. But its him too. He's just so boring. Always does things by the book."

Caroline agreed with her. "I met him the other day. Plus, I couldn't imagine talking to him about his job would be very exciting. 'honey what did you do today?' 'I had a wonderful day of sitting around watching two girls gossip.'" She mocked, causing Elena to giggle.

"Ouch." Caroline dropped the fabric she was holding and sucked on her bleeding finger.

"Are you okay?"

"Sewing was never my strong suit." Caroline compared her larger uneven stitches to Elena's neat ones.

"You'll get better." Elena sighed. "Except for the occasional pageant or feast there's not too much to do in the palace."

The rest of the day was divided between finishing the costumes and learning the dance they'd be performing. That night Caroline, had been excluded from the family dinner. The servants had not said a word but brought her food saying that Klaus would be dining with his mother.

Caroline was strolling through the gardens to take a break from the preparations for the play when she heard a little cry.

"Who's there?" Caroline called out.

Shuffling noises came from her right.

Searching through the bushes she spotted a little girl huddled in the corner.

"What is wrong? Come out of there. You'll ruin your pretty dress."

"I d-don't want-t to." The girl sobbed.

"Please, I'll try to help. I promise I won't be mad at you." Caroline urged. Then looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was in the garden looking for the girl but found it empty.

"Promise?" The little girl looked up with teary eyes.

"Promise."

The girl crawled out from the bushes and looked sheepishly at Caroline.

"I couldn't remember the dance and he yelled at me."

Caroline knelt down in front of her. "You mean that big old bully, Muti?"

The little girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Margi."

"Well Margi, why don't I help you with your steps and then we can go show Muti how amazing you are. I'll just go grab some stuff to help us."

"Okay!"

Klaus was walking to his rooms sword in hand from another training session. This time he had fought with several of his guards none posing much of a challenge although Klaus suspected they held back. Worthless fools...

The sound of laughter snapped him out of his angry monologue. He peered out the open window and spotted Caroline hitting a tambourine against her hip as she danced in step with a little girl.

"Thats perfect!" She laughed dropping the instrument and grabbing the girls hands and twirling her around until they were both so dizzy they fell back on the grass laughing. The little girl clambered on top of Caroline tickling her sides causing her to keel over with laughter.

"Okay, Okay you win! Lets go inside." They looked so happy and carefree.

Klaus looked away from the window quickly. Anyone could have seen him staring and mistaken it for something, he chided himself. Then hurried back to his rooms, unaware of the smile on his face.

After a long soak in his bath. He was doodling in his office as he often did when he wanted to get his mind off of the tediousness of court. It started off as a woman dancing in the sunlight but slowly it became his wife. Though he refused to admit it and set about changing her features.

Before he could do much there was a knock at his door as Alaric stepped in. "Master Muti wishes to see you."

Crumpling the paper he had drawn on he threw it towards the fireplace. "Take me to him."

...

Kol hummed as he strolled down the hallway to his brothers office. Knowing he wouldn't be there he simply let himself in.

Sitting himself down at Klaus' desk he rifled through his papers. Looking for anything of note. Finding nothing he set about organizing them. As he was leaving though he noticed something in his peripheral vision.

Bending down to pick up the paper ball he unfurled it carefully. What he found made him smile.

"Oh brother, how sweet." And with that he pocketed the note for 'safekeeping'.

...

The rest of the week flew by for Caroline. She was kept busy with the pageant and helping not only Margi but the other girls with their steps. She had proved a much more effective teacher for the little ones that the Master of Ceremonies.

The virtues were all dressed in white. They wore modest shirts cut with sweetheart necklines. This was paired off with white loose pants covered with silk tulle skirt. The outfits were designed to allow for fluid movements. White grecian masks covered half their faces. They wore sashes declaring who they were supposed to be. The vices were dressed in a similar fashion but in black.

As the sun set an exciting ambiance was created using strategically placed lanterns and candles. The crowd of nobles took their seats murmuring to themselves about the cleverly decorated set. Using both paint and shadows depth was created between the foremost castle and the forest behind it.

Drums began to beat softly. Muti stepped on the stage dressed in red.

"My Lords and Ladies. Tonight we shall see a play of a daring rescue made by noble knights seeking to save the lady virtues from the evil vices. Please, enjoy." The drums picked up speed and harps and fiddles accompanied them.

The play began.

The vices spun on stage with glee as they successfully captured the innocent virtues with silk scarves and locked them up in the castle. Then the virtues showed their frustration and sadness through their own dance number. It was then the kind faeries seeing their plight flew away to find help.

Caroline grinning from behind her mask as she watched Margi execute her jettes' perfectly.  
She was at the foremost of the crowd of virtues. She held her position with the others but it was getting painful.

Then trumpets blared as a group of knights suddenly appeared leading the way was Muti wooden sword in hand. Klaus stared at the beauties in front of him. One in particular caught his eye, she had plump red lips and her silver blue eyes glowed with excitement.

"Siege the castle!" He cried. "And let the fairest virtue be crowned queen."

Firecrackers erupted and the 'attack' began. The knights stormed the castle vanquishing the vices who disappeared backstage. As was planned each knight took their spot beside their complementing virtue.

Klaus traded places with one of the other knights in order to be with Perseverance. Everyone assumed positions and froze. Creating a picturesque tableau vivant of good triumphing over evil. The crowd clapped and cheered. Then the musicians began playing a lively tune and the couples performed a dance together.

"Perseverance, I would make you my prisoner." Klaus purred in her ear before twirling her away again.

Caroline felt her heart skip a beat, mostly out of fear.

As the song drew to an end the Master of Ceremonies reappeared on stage.

"Now who shall be crowned Queen?" He asked the crowd, who were supposed to shout out their favourite dancer. However, Klaus stepped forward holding Perseverances' hand.

"Perseverance has won the day." His voice carried over the excited crowd who seemed to agree and began clapping and called for her to be unmasked..

The Master of Ceremonies halted but bowed and said it would be so.

A crown of wildflowers was placed on Caroline's head but she was barely breathing as Klaus reached around her head to untie the ribbons holding her mask in place.

There was a collective gasp from the room as it fell from her face to the floor. The Queen! None was more shocked than Klaus himself. Spotting his brother trying to contain his amusement out of the corner of his eyes Klaus breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"The Queen." He presented Caroline to the nobles who bowed stiffly to the crowd.

Applause erupted after a moment. Soon after the dancers dispersed backstage to get change for the feast that would occur afterwards.

Rebekah approached Caroline as she was changing into an appropriate gown.

"You seem to have captured my brother's attention but he will not thank you for it." She warned.

Caroline bite her lower lip nervously. She had wanted to make him notice her but this was a bit much. She was towing the line as it was. How did one behave around a man such as Klaus?  
"Thank you for the warning. You were amazing out there too." Caroline complimented.

Rebekah sniffed. "Of course, but no one is surprised at my talents. I've been dancing for years. Let's go everyone will be dying to meet you now. Its no secret Klaus has been keeping you from social events. It's not often someone goes against Klaus' wishes and lives to tell the tale."

Caroline was unsure but followed her to the feast regardless.

By the time she returned to her rooms it was very late into the night. She was teetering from exhaustion and alcohol. Everyone had been preening over her all night. They made sure she was never left with an empty cup for long either.

She fell on her bed with a distinct thump. She reached over to grab her pillow but instead her hand touched paper. Curious she picked it up to examine it.

Its a picture of her in the gardens. She gasped at how beautifully it was drawn. But who? She spots a faint "K" in the corner of the crumpled paper. Klaus? Her dancing must have been amazing for him to extend this olive branch. Perhaps...unrealistic hope filled Caroline as thoughts of him having fallen in love with her filled her mind. Not to mention fantasies about riding off into the sunset together.

This made her giggle. "Prince Charming." She whispered. Then she became determined to thank him.

She must have been a sight to the servants standing watch as she basically ran down the hallways clutching a piece of paper to her chest.

By some miracle Caroline managed to find her way to his room.

She knocked lightly.

The door flew open exposing a furious Klaus. His expression changed to one of surprise when he saw her there. Apparently, it wasn't that hard to surprise him no matter what the rumours said. Caroline thought she should be awarded a medal or something. She smiled up at him regardless.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you-u. For this." She held up the paper to show him.

Klaus seemed to be taken aback but his face immediately darkened with fury as he snatched the offending piece of paper away.

"W-what are you doing?" Caroline followed after him as he marched away.

"You were never supposed to see that. No one was." Klaus hissed as he threw the paper into the fireplace.

"NO! Don't." Caroline cried out but it was too late. The piece of flimsy paper was reduced to ashes in mere seconds. "It was beautiful you didn't have to destroy it."

"I'll kill him this time for real." Klaus seethed clenching and unclenching his fists, as he watched the fire burn.

"I'm sorry. D-don't kill him. I had no idea you could draw so well! Do you paint as well?"

Her off-handed questions threw Klaus off a bit. He guessed it was the alcohol he had seen her consume at the feast that was responsible for her bravery.

"Yes." He finally growled. "Now leave before I change my mind about letting you go."

Caroline eeped understanding his threat and ran back to her room.

Over the next few days Caroline refused to leave her room. She had nowhere to go anyways. Elena visited her for a couple of hours and imparted some gossip to her.

"I heard that the Master of Ceremonies was flogged."

"Why?" Caroline gasped in surprise.

Elena looked at her intently. "He hadn't informed the King about you participating in the play. I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline gaped. "But its my fault. I told him to keep it a surprise...he must not have known."

Despite his weaknesses for gold Muti had not deserved this harsh punishment. After Elena had left Caroline asked Alexandra to take her to the witch quarters to see Bonnie for a healing salve.

After she snuck away to Muti's room slipping in hopefully unseen.

"Master Muti?" she spoke softly.

"What?" came a sharp bark from the bed.

Approaching the bedside, Caroline pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

"My Queen! You should not be here." Muti shot out of bed wincing at the pain caused by his abrupt movements.

"I won't be long. I wanted to apologize and to give you this. Its a healing salve it should help."

Muti snatched this away greedily but looked up at her with warmth. "Thank you for your kindness. Its rare to find it in someone here at court. I received only gifts when I was in favor with the king now nothing. I am in your debt." He tilted his head.

"If there is anything you could do for me it would be to get a message to my father asking if he is alright and to tell him how much I miss him. If it isn't too much to ask."

"No."

"I must go. Take care." And with that Caroline stalks away.

Caroline focuses on walking quickly through the halls keeping her head down and her hood up. As she turns the corner she does not realize she had almost walked into someone until they stop her with their arms. She looks up to find herself staring up at Kol.

"Oh umm my lord I apologize."

Kol yanks her hood off her head. "The disguise is not all that inconspicuous, my lady. What would be your reason for sneaking around the halls?"

"I-I was just walking." Her voice cracks under his heated gaze. She knew he didn't believe her one bit. But he smiled down at her anyway.

"Next time try blending in more. A hooded cape is sure to catch anyone's attention."He suggested causally.

Caroline excused herself and finds herself not returning to her room but rather to the library.

Discarding her cape on an empty lounging chair she skims over the various titles of books in the library. One in particular catches her attention. Its is a beautifully illustrated book bounded in brown skin leather embossed with jewels. The History of the Royal Families of Constantinople.

Curious, Caroline flipped through it. Portraits of many monarchs and their immediate families litter the pages. She froze when she came across the family tree of the current monarchy. There is a sketch of Klaus standing beside a beautiful woman and what looks to be his family standing all around him. His mother and sister as well as Kol and three others she does not recognize.

"Elijah, Finn and Henrik." She murmured as her fingers glided over their portraits as wondering what their stories might be.

"Knowledge is a dangerous weapon but it can be a double-edged sword."

Caroline flipped around in surprise at the strange voice. The book fell from her hands.

Standing before her was the living replica. "Elijah." She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yes, and you must be Caroline. I've heard a lot about you."

A blush rose to Caroline's cheeks. "Oh."

"What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing the fallen book.

"Just looking around. I thought I'd educate myself on the empires' history." she explained. "And you?" The question slips from her lips before she realizes how impertinent it sounds.

Elijah's eyes widen by a fraction but he collected himself. "I was away. Acting as an ambassador for my brother. I came here to find a moment of solitude before speaking with him."

"Which brother?" This question caught him by surprise as well. Caroline shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"Klaus, of course."

"Umm...could I ask who are the other two brothers? Finn and Henrik I have never really heard anyone speak of them."

"Caroline, I said earlier that knowledge is dangerous even to those who possess it. Henrik died several years ago. The other, we don't speak of him and neither should you. I think its best you go now."

"I-I...thank you." Caroline curtseyed and left the library. Her curiosity piqued._  
_

* * *

**End of Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you.**

**p.s. ****I borrowed a bit from The Tudors S1x03 in this chapter. Another one of my obsessions. Just wanted to give credit to the idea to have a pageant. :)**

******A/N:**

******First off a big thanks for all the reviews and support so far. I just wanted to inform everyone that I am currently in the process of completing the 5th chapter - I have not abandoned this story. I just honestly have not had time to write as I started a new job. But stay tuned for the next chapter today (Thursday). I'm sorry about the long wait - I hope it'll be worth it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you didn't see my other author's note: ********First off a big thanks for all the reviews and support so far. I just wanted to inform everyone that I am currently in the process of completing the 6th chapter - I have not abandoned this story. I just honestly have not had time to write as I started a new job. But I promise to start posting chapters on a regular basis now. I'm sorry about the long wait - I hope it'll be worth it. :)**

**Here is chapter 5. This one is a bit shorter than my other chapters but its a necessary lead up to my next chapter which I am halfway through writing so it shall be posted soon as well. **

**I also want to thank everyone who have reviewed/added to favorites/alerts and been so supportive - I really appreciate it. Just on a side note I love the new search features fanfiction added now and that the number of followers/alerts are visible. **

**W.R**

* * *

_The courses of true love never did run smooth._  
- William Shakespeare

For Caroline her success at the pageant opened doors for her. Using her newfound popularity and guile she quickly became the most sought out member at court. During the following weeks she wormed her way into the hearts of several influential members at court and on the kings council.

If Klaus was unwilling to have her participate in any of his court functions she would just create her own. From parties to orchestras to simple tea parties Caroline tried to cover all her bases.

"Give people what they want." Esther had advised.

To some gold spoke louder than words and so Caroline drawing upon her resources as queen lavished them with expensive gifts. Others required flattery and to be the center of attention so she transformed becoming quiet and amazed. Others enjoyed a good debate for this Caroline utilized the library to her full advantage reading up on history and philosophy.

For her party tonight, she sought to amaze her guests' senses. Decked in a gown of blue velvet covered in peacock feathers, each fastened to the skirt with an emerald or sapphire and sewn with thread of real gold she embodied the image of youth and vibrant beauty. This gathering would be her greatest success.

Elena and Bonnie stepped into her room.

"Wow you look stunning." Elena exclaimed, handing Caroline the box she had brought her.

"Thank you." Caroline accepted the box. "Not too shabby yourselves."

Both girls were decked in gorgeous yet simple blue gowns matching her own.

"Nothing like yours. All eyes will be on you." Bonnie added

Caroline grinned. "Well that's the idea isn't it. I refuse to fall into obscurity again." The court was fickle if they grew bored with her she knew she would become invisible again. True friendship and loyalty was hard to come by.

"Now for the finishing touch." Caroline extracted a brilliant emerald pendant necklace surrounded by sapphires from the box. It hung just above her breasts emphasized all the more by her pale skin.

"Do you think he will show up?" Elena asked.

Caroline's smile fell for a moment. "I sent him an invitation but I haven't heard a word from him. And if his track record is something to go by..."

"Who needs him anyways!" Elena laughed plopping herself on the feathery bed.

A cough behind them had her shooting upright.

"Alaric!" Caroline looked surprised and concerned he might report that last comment to Klaus.

"I won't keep you ladies long. I have come to inform you that their highnesses Kol and Elijah will be attending tonight in lieu of King Klaus."

"Thank you for letting me know. You may go now."

Alaric bowed low and disappeared from the room just as quickly as he had appeared.

The girls spent the remainder of the time together. Bonnie entertaining them with the new magic she had recently learned.

A knock at the door announced Elijah as he strode in. He froze when he saw Caroline in her splendor.

"Ladies." He bowed slightly lower than necessary. "I have come to escort you."

"To our own party?" Caroline's eyebrow arched. She walked up to Elijah curtseying in front of him.

"What do you think?" She twirled around.

"You look magnificent. A true queen." He responded taking her hand and placing an innocent kiss on it.

Even though there was nothing suggestive in the way he did this besides displaying friendship and admiration Caroline still felt herself blush.

"Let's go then." She announced, successfully hiding her embarrassment.

People had already gathered in the parlor awaiting her entrance. The white marble walls were painted with various scenes using gold-leaf creating a spectacular backdrop to her dress. Hand in hand she entered the room with Elijah. Elena and Bonnie following on their heels.  
Everyone bowed low to the pair.

"Welcome!" Caroline addressed the crowd. "Thank you for coming I hope you enjoy the feast and entertainment I have planned for tonight."

The crowd murmured with anticipation and excitement. She never failed to deliver.

Wine flowed, endless platters of exotic food circled the room and exquisite music was played throughout the night.

Caroline made sure to greet everyone by name before settling down on a divan. Elijah and Kol flanked her sides. They plied her with food and wine ensuring she never lack for either.

"No more." Caroline squealed as Kol attempted to force feed her some quail.

Kol laughed but didn't give up until his brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's dance."

Caroline smiled up at her rescuer. "Of course."

The pair would never make it to the dance floor though as countless people streamed around them seeking to speak to either Caroline or Elijah.

Kol's eyes never left Elijah. The conversation he had with Klaus lay heavily on him. The question of Elijah's loyalty was on both of their minds. Could they afford to place their trust in a brother who disappeared for months at a time?

"You are too serious, brother." Rebekah sat down beside him.

Kol looked over at his beautiful sister noting how she had outdone herself with her dark red gown and diamond jewelry.

"Are you worried about the little brat's rise in power?" She sniffed, taking a sip of her drink.

"No. But is that jealousy I sense in you sister?"

"No!"

Kol smirked. "You've never gone to such lengths for a simple party before. It's as if you are trying to outdo someone..."  
"Nonsense. I don't outdo anyone...no one can be a match for me," She stressed, even though the way she glared at Caroline said otherwise.

Kol stood, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead he bid her goodnight and left the party early.

It was well after the sun rose that the last of the guests left. She had danced and talked herself into exhaustion. She felt she was in her own element now though. No longer at anyone's mercy but deep down she knew that was far from the truth.

She was treading a thin line with Klaus. Dismissing her maid she made her way back to her room hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. Unfortunately the fates were against her that morning when suddenly Klaus and a contingent of his councillors appeared around the corner.

"We will need the men ready when the time comes. Have you heard from our navy captain?"

"Indeed I..."His captain of arms froze mid-step. Klaus and the other councilors looked to see what had caused this.

Before them was the queen decked in a breathtaking blue gown covered with peacock feathers and jewels. Even though her hair was disheveled and the kohl around her eyes was smudged she still looked beautiful.

"My Lords." She curtseyed, avoiding eye contact with Klaus who was no doubt displeased.

"My Queen." They bowed respectfully.

"You must excuse my appearance. My party has just ended and I was making my way back to my rooms I had no idea it was this late in the morning." She explained nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You should join us for breakfast, my lady" A man spoke from beside Klaus, earning him a deadly glare.

Seeing this Caroline chuckled nervously, "That is quite alright. Some other time perhaps, I am so tired now."

"There is the hunt tomorrow." The man spoke eagerly obviously having not gotten the hint from Klaus.

"We shall see I won't promise anything. Now if you'll please excuse me."

"Go ahead to the council chambers, I shall escort my wife to her rooms." Klaus spoke menacing tone sent everyone scurrying off.

"Really there's no need for that. I can manage on my own." Caroline could barely stop herself from running away. He was obviously not in the best of moods right now.

"Obviously." Klaus growled grabbing her hand he began dragging her back to her room ranting all the way.

"You will not attend the hunt tomorrow do you understand? I don't know what you are trying to do with your parties, your...ridiculous outfits. But I command you to stop this instant."

Caroline was close to tears from both his words and exhaustion. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Everyone complimented the dress..." She whimpered.

Klaus huffed, quickening his pace.

"And I don't see why I can't throw parties. Its not like you ever invite me to a-anything." Caroline said stubbornly refusing to give in.

Klaus yanked her arm forward. "From now on I don't want to hear that you've stepped a foot outside your room without my permission. I won't hesitate to kill you if you disobey." He threatened even though he knew it was (currently) an empty threat.

"But you will never let me leave then..."

"Exactly." Klaus threw a cruel smile at her.

They walked the remainder of the way in silence.

After depositing Caroline in his room he hurried back to his councillors in a foul mood. This was amplified as he was unable to shake thoughts of deep blue against fair skin from his mind.

Caroline awoke in her once perfect gown sprawled on her couch. She hadn't even made it to the bed before exhaustion got the better of her.

She wished she could go to the gardens for a walk but Klaus had made good on his threat. A guard was posted outside her door who was apparently commanded to cut off any part of her body that left the room or so he informed her. Not wanting to test it out she stayed inside and waited for Alexandra to appear with food and letters thanking her for the previous night.

Caroline asked her to send for Elena or Bonnie, whichever was free. At least this way she wouldn't be alone.

Despite his uncertainty about his brother's loyalty Klaus had a deep respect for Elijah. It was the closest he ever came to trusting and loving someone so completely. So when his brother urged him to reconsider imprisoning Caroline in her room, he didn't have him killed.

"She did nothing wrong. Moreover, the lords and ladies seem to have taken a shine to her."

Klaus scoffed. "Apparently, they're not the only ones who have." He looked pointedly at him.

"I won't deny it. I like her. She's got a lot of bravery..."

"Foolishness." Klaus interrupted.

"...Intelligence."

"Stupidity." Klaus cut in again.

"Grace. Damn it Klaus, I demand you let her come on the hunt tomorrow. What harm will it do? Then you can leave the entertaining and small-talk to her. She will come." Elijah stated firmly.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Elijah continued.

"I could always go and tell her that you are making empty threats. I will even bring her on the hunt myself. Then how will that make you look?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I should think you know me well enough by now brother."

"Fine. Now get out." Klaus spat. He wasn't used to being told what to do, it didn't sit well with him.

The next day when Caroline appeared on a bay stallion Klaus was absolutely livid. He hid this well. So as he greeted her no one was the wiser that he was plotting to have whoever spoke up the other day killed and banished not necessarily in that order.

Unfortunately, his luck did not get any better as the dogs did not pick up the scent of any animal. And so what would have been an exciting hunt turned into a leisurely ride through the forest.

Caroline took the full brunt of the blame for this. With all her chatting and the lords flanking to her of course all the game was scared off miles away.

" You are infuriating." He mentioned calmly to her as she rode up to him.

"Well you are doing a wonderful job of hiding it."

"Hiding what?"

"Your jealousy. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you."

Klaus reared his horse's head back. "What did you say?"

"What is your opinion on the treaty proposed by the hungarians?" Caroline gave him a bright smile, looking the very image of innocence.

Klaus' fingers began toying with the hilt of his sword. It would be so easy to just lean over and pierce her through the heart.

"Brother, is something the matter?" Elijah rode up to the rescue.

"I was joking about what I said before. But I would like to know your opinion on it. Everyone is discussing it at court I was wondering where you stand?" Caroline decided to try to salvage the situation.

Klaus wasn't inclined to reply but with a nudge and a glare from Elijah he did.

The rest of the ride went relatively smoothly and they went their separate ways upon returning to the castle. Although, Klaus had to endure listening to the drawn out compliments they were paying to Caroline.

So the girl was pretty and could hold up her end of a conversation, that was no reason to fall head over heals. Klaus rolled his eyes in the direction of several council members.

Over the next few days it soon became clear to both Caroline and Klaus that Elijah had taken on the task of being their mediator. Encouraging Klaus to invite Caroline to more events and helping to prevent or break up fights between them.

Caroline had been starting to enjoy spending time together. When they weren't fighting they actually had interesting conversations and found that they had some similarities. Of course Klaus wouldn't react the best to this.

Caroline laughed as she thought of how he had said he would never touch raspberries again even though they were his favourite. Despite all of this she was still wary of his cruel nature that appeared whenever he became angry.

"Am I being naive to think he is starting to open up?" Caroline thought out loud.

There was no response.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. I know not too much has happened but trust me when I say next chapter will be full of excitement and adventures :D I just wanted to build up their relationship more. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated. And sorry about the long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! I made it longer just for you guys. **

**Hope you guys don't mind long stories because it seems this one will become just that. **

**Thank you for all the feedback you can't imagine how blown away I am whenever I see someone reviewed or added this story to their favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me :D**

**Disclaimer: So I went on a VD season 3 binge this week and I borrowed a line or two from episode 14. On the downside, now I really cannot wait for season 4. **

**Enjoy!**

**W.R**

* * *

Chapter 6

Two horses galloped side by side. Each itching to get ahead of the other.

"Faster, Arian." Caroline dug her heels into her stallions side. The silver stallion threw back his head and surged forward. He was built for speed and stamina. However, the chestnut stallion running beside him would not be left behind so easily.

The two horses ran neck to neck, the finish line appeared in the horizon. In the last few meters the silver stallion sped forward finally breaking the tie.

Caroline laughed victoriously, giving her stallion a pat on its neck. She turned to see her companion jumping out of his saddle and followed suit.

"So what did you think?"

"The horse was wonderful, forth every piece of gold I paid for him." Klaus patted the horse's' muzzle.

"And what about his rider? Hasn't she proven herself worthy?"

Klaus remained silent.

"Will you give him to me now?"

"No."

Caroline scowled. "It's not fair I won. You said if I won..."

Klaus pulled her close effectively silencing her with the raw power he seemed to radiate. It did not help her that he towered over her lithe frame.

"I never promised anything." He smiled down at her. "I prefer you like this..."

"Huh?"

"Quiet." He played with a strand of her hair.

"You are so infuriating!" She slapped his hand away. Pushing him away she had managed to slip her foot in the stirrup before she felt strong arms wrapping around her middle hoisting her away.

"And you are so very brave. Everyone keeps admiring you for it." Caroline struggled against Klaus' hold. The glint in his eye told her this was no longer a game. "I could kill you right here you know." He whispered into her ear."Will your bravery protect you from me?"

The sound of a dagger being unsheathed made her whimper. He held it up in front of her face relishing in the fear present there. As it should be. But then something unexpected happened the fear went away replaced by cold detachment.

He pressed it up to her neck. "This is the part where you scream and beg for mercy."

She remained silent. Though inside her mind she was in fact trembling with fear.

"Hmm." He pressed the dagger a bit harder but not enough to draw blood. A reaction that's all he wanted. "Congratulations, your facade is incredibly calm given the situation but I know you are scared."

A moment passed before he drew the dagger away placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck where just moments ago cold hard steel had been prepared to take away her life.

"I'm going back." She said.

She had not waited for a reply or to see if he had followed her. Her eyes glistened with tears. This was not the first time in the past two months that he had threatened her like that.

She was used to it.  
Understood it even.  
He wanted to make sure no one got too close. Too comfortable. Too safe.

Caroline wiped away a stray tear.

Why did he feel he had to push away people like that. Over the past few weeks they had spent more time together; usually at someone's insistence. During those times he had occasionally shown a different side of himself. One that could be thoughtful, adventurous and playful even. Well at least to a certain extent. Klaus would always still be Klaus. Cool and sarcastic.

Today had been one of those good days. Caroline had been woken early by a servant who informed her Klaus was waiting in the courtyard. She had found him waiting with two horses. He had posed a challenge, if she won a race she would get to keep the silver stallion. Somewhere between the start and end of the race he had retreated back behind his wall of ice.

She should hate him, she thought as she slowed the horse to a trot. Looking behind her she saw Klaus riding up to her.

They rode in silence.

Caroline peered at her companion from time to time. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, his handsome features frozen into a mask of indifference. Intuitively, she knew an inner battle was raging within. More than ever she desired to truly understand him. It would be the only way to fix the scars he bore.

Time was ticking. Ten months left.

...

Kol snuck into his sisters rooms unseen.

The soft music of a harp flirted through the air. One of his sisters' favorite pastimes.

As stealthily as possible Kol approached the veranda intent on surprising her. She was facing away from the doorway giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her.

Just as he was about to grab her shoulders she suddenly whipped around a thin metal blade pressed against his wrist.

"Kol." She looked at him with boredom. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You've gotten better." He assessed.

She shrugged. "A woman's got to be prepared."

"I don't think anyone would dare consider you weak, dearest." He took the blade from her hand examining it. "What did you use this time?"

"A combination of hemlock and monkshood. A knick is all it would take to kill a person so I'd be careful with that if I were you."

Kol handed the blade back to his sister. Poisons just so happened to be another of his sisters favorite pastimes.

"Why are you here? You usually don't come just to keep me company."

"Of course I do. Who would pass up the chance to spend time in my beautiful sisters company."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Placing the harp on her lap again she began playing bent on ignoring her pesky brother.

"Finn is on the move."

_Pang_. Her fingers slid hitting the cord wrong.

"What is more sister, is that his little army is accompanying him. And you know what that means don't you?" Kol swept her blond hair behind her ears and knelt in front of her.

"War." the word was barely audible as it left her lips.

"Klaus needs your help."

She resumed playing. "I won't be part of his silly games any more."

Kol placed his hand over hers. "Please, a vial of poison will save countless lives."

Rebekah scoffed. "What a moving request. If I had a heart I am sure I would be moved."

"It will stop our family from destroying each other. I promise you Finn won't be harmed but this will stop the war."

Rebekah stood swiftly causing the harp to land on the floor with a thunderous crash. She turned on her brother eyes blazing.

"If I was a man this wouldn't be happening. I would go out there and put a stop to it. All this senseless fighting brother against brother." She pushed him. Her cheeks flushing with anger to match her crimson gown. "What happened to forgiveness, hmm? Klaus had us exiled for a long time and now look we are the perfect little family. They should deal with this themselves not dragging armies into this."

"Finn doesn't only seek to see Klaus off the throne. He wants us all gone. He won't let us stay. We will be in exile all over again. So you need to pick a side there is no neutrality and frankly, I don't think Finn will thank you for your loyalty."

Rebekah stormed away. What he said didn't surprise her but it stung. She valued family above all others and having a family dispute as big as this well it hurt.

She took out a key hidden in the folds of her gown and unlocked a secret door in her room.

The overpowering smell of herbs flooded Kol's senses as he watched her disappear inside.

She came out with a small crystal vial and handed it to him. "Be careful with this it doesn't lose its potency in water so just a drop in a goblet would be sufficient to kill someone."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead in a gesture of brotherly affection uncommon for them and disappeared.

...

"Pour it into the fire."

"Are you mad?" Kol looked flabbergasted at his brother.

"Do as he says." Elijah spoke up.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Tell me what is more frightening an enemy that rushes you head on or one that hides in the shadows and could strike from any side?" Klaus didn't wait for him to answer. "Let the target tire themselves out searching for the 'enemy'. Meanwhile, we can move in place to strike."

"So you plan to send the empty vial to Finn. Knowing him he will recognize the poison residue in the vial and Rebekah's handiwork. They'll spend days trying to find what we contaminated and will be frightened of food and drink...that's brilliant." Kol smiled.

...

As his brothers were plotting, Finn was also making his own plans.

Surrounded by his war council they discussed various tactics and strategies for winning this war.

"The fact is we need the support of the populace. Just because Klaus has made himself an infamous tyrant does not mean they will welcome an army with open arms."

"I agree with the commander. We will still be seen as just another enemy, we need to bring them to our side. A figurehead something to stand beside."

"I might have the solution." Finn spoke up after a long period of silence. "My sources tell me the current queen is regarded as some sort of hero. The people are already angry about his treatment of her. Lets use that. If she supported our cause..."

"Yes, yes but how do we get her out of Klaus' clutches, my lord?"

"She has family doesn't she? They can't be all too happy with her situation. However, they'll be fearful to act out against their king but if we push them...say make them think she is in real immediate danger they will act and help us."

The councillors murmured in agreement. They dove into planning the details. Missives were sent that very night to their many spies within the capitol.

...

Caroline chewed her pheasant slowly across the table from Klaus. Attempting to maintain decorum in a hectic dining room.

He and his mother had gotten into another fight which ended in wine being spilled over the white linen tablecloth.

Rebekah was also noticeably absent. This did not help defuse the tension in the room.

Caroline reached for her knife to cut another piece of meat but her hand had begun shaking causing her to drop the knife.

She looked up terrified this had incited Klaus somehow. Elijah placed a hand over hers in a comforting gesture and motioned for a servant to replace the fallen knife.

Klaus had watched this interaction warily. He didn't like the relationship Caroline shared with his brother. She was his.

His possessiveness didn't surprise him - he had always been selfish, hardly ever sharing even as a child. However, jealousy was unnatural to him.

"Klaus?" The sound of her voice snapped her out of his thoughts.

"What?" He snapped, regretting it almost immediately when she looked away.

"Elijah was saying that you are planning to have a procession through the city to help improve relations with the people."

"Yes." He paused. "You will come won't you?" The way he said it did not sound like a question.

She smiled. "Of course. It should be very exciting. I remember going to one flowers and music filled the streets. Won't this one be the same?" Caroline turned to Elijah.

He nodded. "It will be very grand."

"Good night." Klaus bid farewell to his family and disappeared leaving them to feel rather confused.

That night Caroline found herself playing piquet with Elijah in the library. After dinner they had come here to do some preliminary research for the procession. Caroline had asked to help needing something to occupy her time with.

"Stop it!" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. Elijah was laughing at her from across the table.

"I'm sorry its just you seem to have the worst of luck. You'd be penniless if we were playing for money." He clutched at his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Is picturing me on the streets all that funny? Besides you wouldn't have the heart to take all of my money." she pouted.

"Try me." He smiled playfully at her.

Caroline sighed throwing the cards in her hand on the table. "Its getting late I should go."

"It was a pleasure." Elijah said standing."Do you wish for me to escort you to your room?"

"No, I will be fine. Goodnight." She bid him farewell.

Elijah was busy picking up the cards and rearranging the various scrolls and books they had gone through when Klaus came in.

"Had fun did you?"

"What?"

Klaus rumbled. "Nevermind. I'm tired but I was hoping you could help me with something in the morning."

"Okay?"

With that Klaus stalked off again leaving a very perplexed Elijah behind. Why would he storm in like that just to say he had...then it dawned on him he had probably heard or seen him with Caroline.

He smiled, his brother was human after all.

Two days later Caroline had received a hidden note with her breakfast. It was from her father arriving via Mutti.

_Be Safe._

Was all the piece of paper said. Her heart filled with longing for him as she cast the paper into the fire lest someone find it. She would try and find the right time to ask Klaus to see her father.

Trying to put these sad thoughts out of her mind she began preparing for the big day ahead of her.

The royal procession.

Alexandra helped her dress in her luxurious silver gown with gold embroidery depicting a scene of the hunt. A silver tiara was placed across her brow and her hair was pulled back into a high bun.

Caroline met Klaus in the courtyard where an open carriage was waiting for them. It was painted light blue with a gold border ensuring Caroline and Klaus in their matching silver clothes would stand out.

The rest of the royal family would share an equally rich carriage.

With trumpets and drums leading the way, the parade began. Riches were put on display brilliant from tapestries to jewels to exotic creatures. There were also gold platters filled with food to be passed out to the crowd.

In her lap Caroline held a bag filled with gold pieces. A fortune really. This was to be passed out to the less fortunate during the procession.

As they approached the main street and the roar of the crowd Caroline grew nervous. She had not been raised for this.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

The collective shouts of the crowd as they came into view sent Caroline sinking into her seat. So many people.

The drums and trumpets began a more lively tune.

"Wave." Klaus murmured leaning close to her.

Nervously, she did as she was bid. He takes her hand - encouraging her.

She smiled brightly at him. Then with renewed confidence she turns back to the crowd waving and smiling which sent up more cheers. Grabbing a handful of gold she threw it towards them sending them scrambling for a piece.

Its a joyous occasion. Red and white garlands decorate the streets, giving the city a festive atmosphere. Even Esther was smiling.

As they reach the end of the street, the royal carriages and some soldiers veer off course to a predetermined destination to hand out alms to the poor.

All the while Klaus had not let go of her hand until they had come to a stop. When he had helped her out of the carriage by picking her up and spinning her around joyfully he had left her blushing madly. "You are beautiful." He has whispered to her.

Ignoring him as much as she could she handed out gold to the poor in front of her.

By the time they had returned to the castle it was well into the afternoon.

The city would celebrate well into the night as free food and wine was being passed out freely. At the palace things were kept low key.

That's how Caroline found herself in the gardens reading a book of poetry, a plate of filled with bread and cheese lay off to the side. Immersed in relaxing she had not heard Klaus approach her.

"I have something for you."

She yelped in surprise. "Oh my lord, I had not noticed you." She stood hastily dusting off her gown.

Klaus held out a small package a red rose lay on top.  
"Oh!" Caroline was unsure of what to say or what to do. So she stared at his outstretched hand flabbergasted.

"This is the part where you say thank you and take the gift." He spoke sarcastically.

"Oh right. Umm...Thank you!" She curtseyed taking the package and flower.

"The rose is beautiful." She murmured as she stroked the soft petals.

"I-..."Klaus paused, not wanting to seem at a loss for words. "Open the package."

"Oh right." Caroline placed the rose down gingerly and carefully opened the package.

Inside lay a pendant of aged gold, a sapphire lay in the middle.

"Turn it over." And she did so. She almost dropped the necklace when she did so.

It was a miniature painting of a beautiful golden haired woman on top of a white steed.

"Is that me?" Caroline asked recognizing the riding outfit.

Klaus took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck.

"He's yours." He said referring to the horse.

"What? I-I..." For the first time in her life Caroline could truly say she was speechless.

"You painted this?" She asked gazing at the stunning work.

Klaus gave her one of his trademark smirks.

"Thank you." She squealed throwing her arms around Klaus in a hug and kissing his cheek. Then collecting herself she pulled away just as quickly.

"I mean well its wonderful and very thoughtful of you. So thank you. But why?" She played with her sleeve embarrassed and looked away unsure of how he would react.

He stepped closer to her. "You are beautiful. You are strong. You are full of light. I enjoy you." He leaned in pressing a gentle kiss unlike others he had given her before.

For a moment she lost herself. But then she pushed him away breaking the kiss.

"I am not an object to enjoy." She spoke her voice soft but firm. "I will not pretend to love you."

"Why can't you? Others have done it in the past. You might find it has its perks." Klaus peered down the beauty in front of him.

"I would offer you friendship but love is between two people. Can you understand that? I need to know that someone will love me in return or at least is capable of loving me before I can love them. Are you capable? Can you truly love me?" Caroline cracked. Tears threatened to spill as he remained silent.

"You see." She said before running off accidentally trampling on the rose.

Klaus remained there for several minutes as volley after volley of emotion passed through him.

Anger. Humiliation. Confusion. Hurt.

His heart ached as for the first time in several years Klaus felt regret.

No, he could not love her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six. What did you think? Sorry if its a bit angsty. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated. And sorry about the long wait.**

**Btw I have not forgotten about Damon - he comes in a bit later. I happen to be a big DamonXElena fan. Would any of you be opposed? :P **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! I must apologize about the long hiatus I took. I was dealing with several personal issues (a death in the family, among other things) and didn't have the motivation to write or even accomplish much over the last few months.

**WARNING: as you may have noticed I have switched this story back to M-rating - its for a reason and that reason is in this chapter so be warned! Do not read if you are under-aged or if lemons are not your cup of tea. **

Thank you for all the feedback I've gotten so far. Can't believe my story has so many reviews! It really motivates me to keep writing.

I'm so glad they brought Klaus back in season 4 and I really hope something happens between him and Caroline this season.

Enjoy!

W.R

* * *

Caroline was lying down in the middle of a golden field staring up at the blue sky.

Suddenly, he appeared before her. As he extended his hand red roses began to fall from the sky. At first she laughed with joy but then noticed that as she touched the roses angry thorns cut her skin.

"Stop!" She cried standing up.

She tried to runaway but to no avail - he always appeared in front of her. His pleasant smile twisting into a malicious smirk. Soon she grew tired of running her gown in tatters. Caroline grasped his hand pleading with him to end the pain. Smiling happily he pulled out a silver dagger holding it high above her head.

"Are you ready to die?" He whispered.

Screaming she awoke abruptly.

Klaus had disappeared but the silver knife was there.

A cloaked figure was holding it over her was temporarily stunned by her sudden outburst. Adrenaline rushed through her. Swiftly, she rolled off the bed just as the dagger plunged into her bed grazing her arm.

The cloaked figure groaned frustrated his knife was embedded in the plush bed. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a second dagger.

Caroline didn't hesitate she ran for the door and through the palace hallways. Her thoughts were jumbled, was this an assassin sent by Klaus?Or by some enemy? She couldn't be sure but regardless her destination was his private chambers. He would either save her or she would at least have a chance to beg for her life.

Tears streamed down her face as she heard footsteps catching up behind her. As she swung around the corner a throwing knife bounced off the stone walls narrowly missing her.

She didn't know if she was screaming or not. As she approached the King's chambers the guards moved to stop her crazed progress.

"Please. Please, let me through." She begged. "He's going to kill me."

The guards looked at each other hesitantly.

Caroline looked behind her she didn't spot the assassin but it would be too much to hope that he had given up.

Before the guards could make a decision the doors they were protecting swung open. A disheveled Klaus stood there furious that he was awoken by the commotion.

Seeing Caroline he initially smiled thinking maybe she had come to take him up on his offer. But as she sunk to her knees he knew something was wrong.

"Caroline?" He placed a hand on her shoulder

"There was a man. He - dagger. Was going to k-kill me. Please don't kill me." Her voice came in racking sobs. Then she fainted.

Catching her, Klaus picked her up and brought her inside his room. He was seething. It was hard to understand but it was clear what had happened. An assassin had managed to slip into the castle and had threatened her life.

Placing her down on his bed, he grabbed his sword and instructed the guards to protect her.

He let his fury fuel his strength. This man who dared threaten the safety of his home, to kill what belonged to him. He would hunt this man down.

...

Caroline awoke just as abruptly as she had fainted.

She was groggy and disoriented at first as her blue eyes took in her strange surroundings. "This isn't my room."

"You're in my chamber..."Klaus' deep voice explained. "...for your protection." He added in case she would draw any unwanted conclusions.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked in his direction and found him sitting on a chair beside the bedside.

She arched her eyebrow clearly confused by why he would be watching over her.

"I-we were worried. You did not wake for several hours" He muttered standing up to leave. "The intruder has been...dealt with."

Caroline sucked in her breath in an attempt to calm her nerves but failed miserably. Tears came out once again.

"I almost died!" She spoke incredulous. "Why would they want me dead?" She sat upright.

Klaus shifted his weight - what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to comfort this traumatized beauty before him? Why did he even care?

"I will let you rest."

"Please, don't go. I don't think I can be alone right now. Sit with me." Caroline wiped away her tears.

Klaus complied with her wishes. No sooner had he sat down that she flung herself into his arms clutching at him in what seemed like desperation.

He remained stoic the whole time neither embracing nor pushing her away. Quite frankly he was shocked and unsure what to do. When was the last time someone had sought solace in his arms?

A few moments passed before her cries turned into laughter.

"I'm alive!" She repeated over and over.

"And seeking comfort with my future killer." She laughed even harder at that.

"Caroline. I don't believe I could harm you now." She froze. "Nor, would I wish too." He added as an afterthought.

He was surprised by the truth behind his words. Subconsciously, he must have known all along. He never planned to act on the various threats he had made in the past towards her - the innocent naive little bird, who sung so sweetly and flew too close to the sun.

Caroline pulled apart from him. As she studied his serious face; she knew he had told the truth.

Then driven by her emotions she did the only thing she thought was logical. She pressed her lips against his. Adrenaline pumped through her system. This was what she needed - she wanted to feel.

Shyly, she pulled away ready to apologize for her actions but he stopped her with his own searing kiss. Her body responded arching into his.

Insistent lips placed feathered kisses down her neck while, calloused hands roamed her body. She groaned, her skin was burning. She wanted more. She needed more.

Then his touch was gone leaving her unsatisfied. His grey eyes studied her. Klaus had always been a selfish man but deep down he realized she would regret this decision.

"I won't." She spoke as if reading his mind. Pushing him so he fell on his back she straddled him.

Caroline kissed him again.

_Selfish._

This time Klaus didn't hesitate and his lips met hers in a sinful passion, gently coaxing her to respond but letting her take control.

Removing his clothes and hers, she proceeded to map every inch of his body. They were lost in the heat of the moment. She nibbled at his lip harshly causing him to let out a moan. When her breath became more erratic, he refused to let her find the sweet release she was looking for.

_Cruel._

Flipping them over, Klaus was atop her and gave her the same treatment she had given him. When his warm hands trailed down her sides, to rest on her hip, he pressed her closer to his muscled body. A husky growl hissed through his gritted teeth. He pinned her there, his lips trailing kisses along her collarbone, nipping at her shoulders. She gasped relishing in every moment.

"You are mine, little dove." he whispered in her ear, to which she nodded her head.

_Possessive._

He was not gentle but then again neither was she. By the time they both collapsed exhausted on his bed both were covered in souvenirs of their passionate night together.

...

Klaus was the first to awake after only a brief rest. There was business to attend too. Surely, his brothers had gotten some information out of the assassin he had captured.

She was muttering something in her sleep. He paused to watch her sleeping form. Sitting down beside her again he ran his hands through her golden mane knowing it would soothe her. As he did so he contemplated on his moment of weakness last night.

He wouldn't let this change things between them. Of course, he desired her - that was no secret. But he also couldn't give her what she required - emotional attachment, a true relationship. More than that he regretted making promises last night that he couldn't keep. Pushing his emotions behind a cold mask of indifference he left the room.

When Caroline awoke, she languished in the soft bed for several minutes. She thoroughly enjoyed last nights adventures but as she thought of the would be assassin a shiver of fear ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Unbeknownst to the pair, rumors had been purposefully spread throughout the city that Klaus had sent an assassin after Caroline.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven - lucky chapter seven :P**

**Just in defense as to why I had Caroline act out of character and basically throw herself on him - For one thing, she was definitely traumatized tonight and if you're ever in these types of situations and come out of it you will most likely be craving love and intense physical contact - this comes from personal experience and numerous books etc. It obviously does not have to lead to what they did but since by now they both felt physically attracted to one another - I felt this could have realistically occurred. So please don't hate me. **

**And don't expect them to suddenly be all gushy and romantic with one another although things have obviously changed. ;P**

**Finally thank you once again for all of your support & don't forget to R&R. **

**W.R**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! I thought I'd update quickly after all the wonderful reviews and support I received!

Be prepared for lots of twists in this chapter. Feel free to leave your thoughts and questions I love hearing from you.

Enjoy!

W.R

**Replies to Reviewers:**

Element Siren: I should be evil and not tell but at the moment she is not pregnant - its too soon. But who knows where this story will end up. :)

I Love All Books TVD Klaroline: No it wasn't Klaus who sent the assassin as you find out in this chapter.

TO ALL OF YOU: Thank you for your support/condolences and for missing me :). As cheesy as it sounds I missed you too.

* * *

**Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
- Lana Del Rey, Dark Paradise**

Klaus sat in a wooden chair - glaring at the silent heap of a man on the other side of the room.

He played with a silver dagger, running his fingers over the sharp blade. Unexpectedly, he threw it.

Thunk.

The knife hit its mark, eliciting a low groan as it embedded itself deep in the man's thigh.

Klaus smirked. "Your silence speaks volumes." The man's face remained emotionless as Klaus stood, striding over to him. With a sharp yank, he pulled the dagger out of the man's thigh.

"The secrets of the brotherhood will not leave your lips." Klaus paused. He was pleased by the mans shocked expression. "You see, while you have been trained to withhold secrets and handle in measurable amounts of pain, I have been studying the wonderful art of causing it. You would have talked hours ago had you been any regular spy or assassin. That is what gave you away..."

"...I now know how important this mission must have been for my brother. How clever of him to send one of his highly prized minions. Too bad it failed." The man looked down - distrusting himself to keep his emotions at bay.

Klaus was deep in thought. Then it clicked. "Or maybe you succeeded?"

The man's raspy laugh echoed throughout the dungeon.

...

Caroline was walking around the corridors. She wasn't looking for Klaus. But if she happened to run into him...accidentally. She wouldn't mind.

The soft footfalls of her maid Alexandra were following closely behind hers. She had been assigned to accompany her for her own protection.

Caroline paused by a window and noted it was high noon judging from the sun.

Earlier she had asked Alaric to speak with Klaus but he had said he was away in a 'meeting'. When she pressed him for details he was very evasive about his whereabouts.

"Sorry, milady." A servant apologized profusely as she ran into her carrying a heavy load of laundry. "P-Please.."

Caroline held up her hand to silence the servant and sent her on her way. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her today. She had attempted to hide the tell tale signs of her encounters last night.

Unfortunately, there was no hiding the dark circles under her eyes or the love bites that were only half hidden by a clever hairstyle and several necklaces.

"Perhaps Your Highness, we should retreat back to your quarters? There is a lot of commotion in the halls today." Alexandra suggested lightly.

The castle was abuzz with gossip and excitement.

All the servants knew what had occurred last night. Caroline pondered on their lack of fear at the threat created by the assassin. Perhaps, they were used to living with fear everyday. After all, servants were at their master's mercy. She turned her blue eyes to Alexandra - if she commanded it, she could have her 'disposed of'. Caroline shuddered in disgust at the realization she held the power of life and death over another human being.

"In a bit." She turned away from the window and proceeded in her search.

Just as she was about to give up she saw him round the corner. His two brothers were not far behind - deep in discussion.

The moment their eyes met, she looked away blushing. Quickly, to hide her discomfort she dropped into a low curtsy.

"Good morning, my lords."

"Leave us."

Caroline looked up and he saw he had dismissed Alexandra and his brothers. A sly smile played on his lips.

"Caroline." He offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted. "You are looking...better. Sleep well." Mischief was written all over his face.

"Passably." Caroline grinned coyly - teasing him.

He laughed at her boldness. Then pulled her along after him at a fast pace.

"Where are we going?" She asked panting. The dress she wore was not designed to keep up with him.

Stopping in front of a door he peered inside - finding no one, he pulled her inside.

Pinning Caroline against the closed door, he devoured her lips.

Caroline squeaked in surprise - did he honestly bring her here to have a midday tryst...her thoughts were interrupted by his hands working away at the laces of her gown.

"Stop it." She swatted away at his hands. He stiffened against her fearing she was rejecting him.

"I'll never be able to retie it." She muttered against his insistent lips - she felt him grin.

Hoisting her up against the door, he hiked her dress up to her hips and began kissing the crook of her neck.

"We shouldn't." She panted hotly, all the while wrapping her legs around his waist to hold on to him.

She moaned as he nipped her collarbone. With one hand he impatiently pulled on her hair bun attempting to unravel the elaborate style.

Caroline ran her nails through his hair and down his back leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

The sound of running footsteps in the hallway outside made both of them freeze.

"Your Highness's?" A voice called.

Caroline opened her mouth to call out but Klaus placed a cool finger on her throbbing lips.

The voice disappeared down the hall. The pair did not move until they could no longer hear footsteps.

Klaus set her down gently and helped her adjust her dress.

"Meet me in my office in an hour?" He asked though it sounded more like a command to Caroline who tilted her head and shrugged.

Without a further word he left the room.

Caroline grumbled all the way back to her chambers after asking several servants the way back. She had gotten several odd stares no doubt because of the telltale sign of her bedraggled appearance. Note to self, don't go off into strange rooms with even stranger men, Caroline thought. For Klaus was strange hot one minute cold the next.

When she entered her chambers Alexandra almost screamed when she saw her.

"Have you been hurt my lady?" She asked peering carefully at her face.

"N-no?" Caroline was confused.

"There's blood on your face."

"What?" She rushed to a mirror. Sure enough there was what looked like dried blood both on her face and flecks of it in her hair. Klaus. Suddenly, where he had been all morning was very clear.

Her would-be lover had come to her with bloodied hands. She swallowed hard and remembered for the first time in weeks his cruelty.

Caroline calmly asked Alexandra to prepare her a hot bath. She repeated the facts over and over in her head.

He was a murderer.  
He imprisoned her and countless others here.  
He was manipulative.  
Cruel.  
Heartless.

She cringed at the last one. Caroline toyed with the fringe of her gown - she shouldn't have sought comfort with him like she had. She shouldn't have set aside his misdeeds so easily and thrown herself head first at him. But she desired companionship, someone to rely on.

"You fall too easily." She berated herself.

...

Klaus was in his rooms changing out of his simple white cotton shirt - his brothers waited for him outside. He studied his now clean hands.

When he had peered into his mirror he had flinched when he had noticed some residual blood stains on his hands and under his nails. Before he left the dungeons he had not taken the time to wash himself carefully intending to do that once he got back to his room. Running into Caroline was an ill-timed but exhilarating experience.

Seeing her curtsy before him, blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment had filled him with desire. He was not behaving logically at the time takes to his 'talk' with the assassin.

Blood-lust. His family was cursed with it.

Leaving his room, he found two anxious brothers pacing in front of him. Usually, they were at each others throats if together for this long.

"Well?" He snapped.

"There is troubling news..." Elijah began.

"Word has spread that it was you who paid the assassin to kill Caroline." Kol interrupted. Elijah raised his eyebrow at his brothers rudeness. "You weren't getting to the point."

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists furious, though his face displayed a cool calm.

"I realized the goal was never to kill her - but now its clear what was. The people will be up in arms." He deduced.

"The nobles presently at court know this is a lie. Everyone's heard that you...well regardless, it's your nobles guarding the borders you should worry about. If they turn against you or fail to stop Finn from entering the country..." Elijah left the sentence hanging. Its meaning clear.

"I want you to walk among the citizens disguised. Try to spread the truth or at least hear what is being said. Kol would be too recognizable. Would you do this for me brother?" Elijah bowed his head in agreement.

"What about me?" Kol huffed.

"It was your failure to protect this castle that allowed this mess to happen." Klaus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You will come with me to the training yard."

...

A little over a week had passed and Elijah found himself wobbling through the streets in rags. The temperament of the capital was not good. There was discontent everywhere he looked.

He took a deep breath - tired. The wound that made him limp was not fake and it pulsed painfully in the summer heat. A well dressed man slided up beside him.

"Mind if I sit beside you friend?" The man asked.

Elijah peered at the man but motioned for him to join him.

"Do not react. I know who you are - my lord. I have approached you today to beg you for your help." The man paused.

Elijah did his best not to show his discomfort but his heart raced. Someone in the castle had betrayed their secret. The witches had placed an enchantment to slightly alter his features.

"What is it you want?"

"I-the most precious thing in my life was taken from me. I would have it back with your help..."

Elijah moved to stand unwilling to listen to this man's request if he had the resources to find out who he was disguised as he could obtain whatever he wanted making this a trap at best.

"...My daughter." Elijah froze and stared intently at this man's face noting the resemblance between father and daughter for the first time. Tears were pouring out this mans eyes.

"She is safe. Do not believe the rumors. I cannot help you." He muttered taking a step away from Caroline's father.

He grabbed his hand stopping him. "Please! I love her with all my heart. She got away this time. Can you promise me there won't be more attempts on her life? That there aren't threats at every corner as long as she is in that castle and wears the crown? She did not choose this."

His words had Elijah pause. He searched his memories. Caroline's withdrawn face and slumped shoulders after Klaus had been in a particularly mean mood. Or her loneliness and how happy she had been when he had asked to join her in the library.

"I'll listen to you. But I can't promise anything more."

Caroline's father forgot himself and bowed low in gratitude.

...

Rebekah was prowling the halls. She didn't know why Elijah had put her up to this. She had no desire to speak to that twit of a wife. Or make her feel more "at home".

Beautiful golden, Caroline. She scoffed half out of jealousy and resentment. She at least was useful, she had her poisons, her intelligence and wit. What did Caroline possess? Her brothers never gave her the time of day if they didn't want something out her. But they sought Caroline - just because.

Suddenly, Rebekah felt used. No, she shook her head and steeled her heart. I am strong.

So with a smile she sauntered into Caroline's room without so much as a hello.

Her haughty entrance was only witnessed by a handful of servants.

"Where is Caroline?" She hissed not even bothering to be courteous.

"The Queen is with your mother, the Dowager. She was invited to her chambers." A particularly brave servant girl spoke out.

Rebekah froze. Esther had told her she would be out riding today. Her mother was up to her old tricks again and her brothers would no doubt blame her. Hiking up the skirt of her dress a bit she made a mad dash for her mothers chambers.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be too late.

...

"More wine?" Esther asked the pale woman before her.

"Yes, please. It's quite delicious." Caroline held out her empty goblet as a servant poured.

"Special recipe." Esther grinned. "Now tell me what has my son been up to?"

"Which one?" Caroline giggled at her own joke. She was feeling light-headed this being her third cup. Surely, she was no longer thirsty? Her thoughts dissipated as she took another gulp of the tempting wine.

Before, Esther could reply the doors to her chambers were thrown open by a very fiery Rebekah.

Rebekah took in the scene for a moment. Before rushing to Carolines side, taking the goblet out of her hands roughly. She sniffed the contents carefully and examined the liquid. Before flinging it across the room ensuring it would stain the carpet.

Esther remained unfazed and busied herself with examining her fingernails.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline complained. Already, getting up to retrieve the goblet. She felt thirsty again. Before she could get very far Rebekah grabbed her upper arm, digging her fingers into the soft skin she dragged her would be adversary back to her room.

No one challenged her as she pulled the protesting girl through her own room to the bathroom. She threw her into the cold bathwater that was luckily there.

Caroline was shivering and gasping soaked through to the bone. Her thirst forgotten. How did she get to her room?

Rebekah rolled her eyes and extended her hand out to the girl helping her out of the bath tub.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline scowled getting angry at Rebekah. "You're horrid."

"Shut up!" Rebekah half-yelled. She paused taking a deep breath but she wasn't done ranting.

"Listen to me Princess - never go to my mothers room alone again! And NEVER EVER accept food or drinks from her. Who do you think taught me all I know about poisons? How do you think my dear mother got the nickname "The Witch"?"

Caroline choose that inopportune moment to hiccup. Earning her a glare.

"Poison, why would your mother poison me?" She looked confused.

Rebekah groaned. "So naive. I forgot I was speaking with a half-wit who clearly has never heard of self-preservation. Stay here and don't leave your rooms. I'll take care of it." As an afterthought she added. "You might experience a migraine and fever."

"Wait! What?" Caroline called after Rebekah but she was already gone. Had she been poisoned? The thought alone made her sick and she found herself emptying the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot.

...

Rebekah found her mother waiting for her in the exact same spot she had left her in. Ever the regal queen.

"You are infuriating. And don't think I won't be telling Klaus." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't scowl, Rebekah, you'll get wrinkles. Then who'd want you."

Rebekah ignored the biting insult even though it hurt that her mother would be so mean.

"A fertility potion? Why on earth would you give her that? And lets not forget that little truth serum I saw mixed in there? God knows what else!"

Esther shrugged. "Harmless fun. Don't let it concern you."

"I am concerned. A bit of hazel and it would have become deadly poison."

"Are you quite done?"

Rebekah left without a further word. Seething, she found Kol and told him what had happened.

...

Caroline awoke the next day late in the afternoon, without much memory of what had happened exactly although Rebekah's warning rang clear in her mind. Was nowhere in this castle safe?

She tried to distract herself in the library but found she was too jumpy to concentrate and settle down.

Sighing she left the library behind and went to seek solace in Klaus' office. In the last few nights since the attack they had reached a mutual agreement of sorts. She could almost describe them as friends. They both listened to each others rants and occasionally when words weren't enough they did more.

When she reached the office a guard was posted outside. He stopped her from entering.

"He's busy and asked not to be disturbed, my lady."

"Surely, not by me as well?" In the last week she was always free to enter.

"I'm sorry, milady." But the guard didn't look sorry.  
Humph. "I'll just wait here then." She said defiantly.

Caroline lost track of how long she waited there. She stifled a yawn with her hand.

Finally, the office door creaked open revealing a curvaceous redhead. Klaus stood behind her whispering something in her ear.

The pair hadn't noticed Caroline staring at them wide-eyed and betrayed. She turned heel and ran from the scene. She heard her name being called but didn't stop. "You coward." She scolded herself wiping away tears that had come unbidden. She stopped running surely he wasn't following her.

She didn't know what to think - pure and simple.

Fighting within herself her heart and mind raged a furious battle. I thought things had changed. He never gave you any promise he would be faithful. He was gentle. He was cruel. On and on it went.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her deep thoughts. Klaus.

"Go away. I never want to see you again." She stepped away from him. "Furthermore, I want to go visit my family. I'm leaving."

His face contorted into one filled with anger. "You cannot. You will not."

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? You said you won't. But go ahead I'd rather be dead then spend another day with you!"

Klaus pushed her against the wall. There was nothing romantic about it this time. Her head hit the stone wall hard making her groan. "I demand respect. You are mine to do with as I please, sweetheart. And as long as I wish for you to be by my side you will be!" He hissed menacingly.

Caroline spit in his face. Without a word, he left her there a sobbing mess.

Elijah had been watching from the shadows a frown plastered on his face. Soon he found his feet at carried him deep into the capital. With only a brief hesitation he knocked on Caroline's fathers door.

...

Caroline was huddled on a divan in the library having fallen asleep from being emotionally exhausted. A shadow crept up to her. A cloth drenched in chloroform was placed over her mouth and nose.

Caroline awoke struggling but in a second she was passed out.

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

The sound of horse hooves trotting was the first thing Caroline heard as her senses returned to her. She felt nauseous and realized she was in motion.

Fear filled her to her very core.

Her eyes open it takes them awhile to adjust to the darkness.

She gulps recognizing the sleeping man sitting across from her. "Papa?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Lots of excitement this chapter :P Hope you enjoyed. **

**JUST A NOTE: Klaus behaved like a jerk but what else is new. He does care for her but also hates himself for it as he sees it as a weakness. Also the root of all evil behavior in this chapter has been misunderstanding (i.e. he didn't sleep with that other woman). Things will brighten up scouts honor :)**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Thank you,**

**R.R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, **

******Sorry I didn't update in awhile I wanted to sort out where the plot will go. Most of your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter if not be patient with me :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you liked my last chapter - yes things are heating up. Like always I was blown away by the responses to my chapter. Love you guys!**

**Hope you stick around for more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Time: Caroline awakens to find herself in a carriage with her father.

"Papa?"

Her stomach churned as she peered outside the carriage. It was still dark but the faint signs of dawn lit the dreary forest. She could be anywhere but she knew she was far from the city.

She nudged her fathers foot with her own.

"Papa?" She repeated. Across from her the greying man stirred awake.

"CAROLINE! You are awake! How are you? You have no idea how I've missed you." Her father stumbled across to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms. "My darling girl, you are safe now." He stroked her head as he did so often when she was younger and plagued by nightmares.

Caroline's eyes began to water. "I missed you too."

"But..." She pulled away. "Where are we going? Who took me from the castle? I-I should go back. The king will be furious..."

"Shh...We are safe and will be well protected. I did not particularly approve of the way they took you out of the castle but it was for your own safety. Plus, he was worried the king might have pulled you under his spell." Her father paused staring into his daughters distraught face. "Tell me you don't feel anything for that cruel man?"

"He's not cruel." Caroline huffed. More like temperamental, she added mentally. "Who is this 'he'? Who has been helping you?"

"I'll pretend you did not say that Caroline. I understand you are tired and like always you tend to see the good in people." Her father patted her head. "Sleep now I'll wake you when we get to port."

"You aren't answering my questions! What's going on?"

"Caroline." Her father warned. "Do not act rashly. Once we are safe aboard the ship I will tell you everything."

Caroline sat in silence - her mind agitated she couldn't help feeling that she had been pulled into a plot she wanted no part of.

**…...**

Klaus stood stockstill in front of the very spot he and Caroline had their last fight. His mind going over and over what he had said and done. Like always he had only his temper to blame and now she was gone. There would be no apologies.

A part of him was happy that she was away from him - he'd only end up hurting her more. Another wanted to find her - she was his after all who would dare to take her away from him?

Klaus growled in frustration.

"Klaus - brother?" Rebekah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Elijah is looking for you. It's been two days you cannot ignore you duties any longer. Kol is searching the countryside - you must trust he will find her."

"Don't talk to me about ignoring duties." Klaus hissed maliciously. "You were supposed to watch her."

Rebekah pulled away. "I won't stand here and let you blame me. How do you know she didn't leave of her own free will. God knows I wish someone would take me away from you and this horribly dysfunctional family." She retorted.

"That can be arranged." Klaus threatened.

Brother and sister stared each other down neither giving in. It seemed that hot tempers ran deep in their family.

"Klaus," Elijah interrupted the feuding siblings. "May I speak to you?"

Klaus nodded, walking away from his sister but not without sending her another of his deadly glares.

Rebekah rolled her eyes - such a child.

Elijah paced around his brothers office. Normally, he was calm and collected but for the first time nerves got the better of him. Where could he start?

"Elijah, I am losing my patience. So, I will ask you for the last time; as nicely as I possibly can. What did you drag me in here to say?"

"Klaus, I have information about Caroline." Elijah paused to take a breath - telling his beloved brother of his betrayal was not going to be easy. "I may have been involved with getting her out of the castle..."

Klaus' calm facade did nothing to reassure Elijah but he pressed on explaining how her father had approached him; how he had seen how unhappy Caroline was and finally how he had let the 'kidnapper' in the castle to let her be taken away.

"Where?" Were the only words that escaped Klaus' lips.

"I do not know. I swear I didn't think you cared or would be affected so much by her disappearance."

"I do not care." Klaus flung a paperweight at his brothers head narrowly missing.

Elijah didn't flinch but looked at him knowingly. "Of course not. That was presumptuous of me to think so."

"You betrayed me. I should kill you."

"I expected you would."

"Yet you did it anyways?" Klaus mused. "I didn't realize you thought so little of me..." he added. "...that you thought it necessary to remove my wife for her own safety into the arms of that usurper of a brother."

"You must admit your track record isn't the best Klaus." Elijah retorted. "She is a sweet innocent creature you would have ruined her. Do you deny it?"

Klaus remembered the event a couple nights ago and looked away from his brother - the rage he initially felt towards him dissipated unwillingly.

"No."

"But I want her back." He stated. "I must have her back."

"Perhaps, you should let her go?" Elijah suggested lightly.

"Never." Klaus peered at his brother. "You realize you have lost my trust don't you? It amuses me that you are still here telling me what I should do. You have five seconds to disappear from my sight before I kill you with my bare hands."

**…...**

Caroline stood perched over the ledge of the ship. Her stomach emptying itself of this morning's' meal. The ships' doctor diagnosed her with seasickness.

Secretly, she knew it was the guilt and stress that was behind this sickness.

They would arrive on land in a day or so - into the hands of Finn. Her father had explained how he had extended his protection to the two of them.

But it had come at a price. One that sat too heavy with Caroline.

In return, for his assistance all he asked was that Caroline stand by his side against Klaus, the evil tyrant. Her father said it as if it was such an easy straightforward thing.

But for her it made her sick with worry and the realization that Finn was nothing if not as manipulative and conniving as his counterpart. Her country would be trading one tyrant for another. Trouble was she had feelings for the current one. Feelings she worked hard to suppress and hide these last few days.

Her father loved and doted on her but she caught him watching her sometimes...as if she might be tainted.

Most of the sailors and servants on the ship looked at her warily. Afterall, she was the wife of their enemy - even if she hated him they would still be suspicious of her. And she had not been vocal in her hate of him. Why should she like Finn anymore than Klaus? After all, the way he had dragged her away from the castle had been anything but gentle.

Unwittingly, her father delivered her to a pit infested with enemies. What would happen to her once Finn finished with her? The sword he now pointed at Klaus would most likely be turned to her.

Caroline resolved to be strong. Her brief time as queen taught her how to put a fake mask of bravery and strength. Now was time to draw upon her experiences.

Straightening herself she retreated back to her quarters; head held high.

Caroline spent the rest of her time on the ship sequestered away in her room using her sickness as an excuse.

In the meantime, she plotted her escape. The trouble was where would she go? Back to Klaus? To a completely different country? Issues of money, safety and what would happen with her father filled her mind.

"LAND, HO" A sailors cry echoed across the ship.

Caroline was pulled out of dreams of soft kisses as her father shook her awake.

"We've arrived." He smiled down on her.

Caroline returned his smile even though she inwardly cringed.

As her father helped her to get on deck; Caroline mentally winced at her appearance. There had not been a spare gown for her to change into and days at sea had left her smelling of sweat and salt. Her gown dirty. She did not appear like a regal queen.

The captain approached the pair bowing respectfully.

"Sir, My lady. He greeted. "We will dock within the hour. The King's escort is waiting on shore to take you to his camp. It was a pleasure to serve you."

His words were insincere but Caroline smiled brightly at him regardless and thanked him for his troubles.

Sooner than she would have liked she found herself piled into a carriage and riding away to another prison. She wrapped the black cape she was given tighter around her.

The windows in the carriage were blacked out, and would have left her in complete darkness save for the oil lamp swinging precariously above her head.

When she asked the commander about the windows he had said it was for her protection from vagabonds or ambushes on the road.

Caroline said nothing further, it was obvious he was lying. No band of robbers would be stupid enough to attack their large entourage of trained soldiers - they simply didn't want her to know the way to camp or the way out...Caroline rested her head against the side of the carriage intent on resting.

It was the noise that first alerted her that they had arrived quickly followed by the stench.

The boisterous sound of men shouting,and the banging of hammers against steel made her head pound.

Finally, the carriage came to a stop.

The door swung open revealing her father. He extended his hand to help her out. Pulling the hood of her cape over her head she stepped out tentatively.

Her father led her through the camp following the commander.

The trio approached an elaborate tent decorated with gold trimmings. Atop, three flags fluttered proudly in the wind. Caroline gulped attempting to swallow her nervousness.

The guards on either side of the doorway bowed their heads to their commander and ushered them inside the dimly lit tent.

"Your highness, I have brought you Lady Caroline and her Father; as commanded." The commander spoke bowing low before the shadowed figure sitting high on a makeshift throne.

Caroline squinted trying to see who she assumed was Finn better but she did not curtsey.

"Well done. You may leave us. Perhaps, Sir William you would like to retreat as well. I would like a private word with your daughter. If she does not object?"

Caroline was glad her hood hid her surprised features at her father being referred to as a knight. Finn must have further ensured her father's loyalty by knighting him.

"My Lord, she has been sickly on the journey and is very tired perhaps you may let her rest before speaking with her." Her father responded.

"No, I am fine. I wish to speak to you as well, your highness. To thank you for rescuing me here." Caroline cut in. The slight sarcasm was not lost on the figure before her who grinned.

"See William. Your daughter is stronger than you realized."

"Yes, my lord." Her father bowed. Caroline grimaced at her father's subservient behavior. He turned to Caroline.

"I will be waiting for you when you are finished speaking to the King." He stressed the word King; hoping to impart how important it was for her to acknowledge Finn as such. Caroline nodded kissing her father lightly on the cheek in assurance.

The two men took their leave. Only the sound of the fire crackling resounded in the air as the two assessed each other.

"Some wine?" Finn broke the silence.

"No, thank you." Caroline politely refused.

This didn't seem to phase Finn as he stood and poured wine into two goblets at a table nearby.

He approached her and extended one of the goblets.

"I insist."

As Caroline accepted the drink she tried to keep her hand from shaking.

"You may not know this but it's considered rude by polite society to hide your face. Especially, when among friends but I guess I must forgive your lack of social graces. After all, you weren't born an aristocrat. My brother sure has a way of picking his brides, doesn't he?"

Casually, Finn pulled back the hood of her cape with his empty hand.

"There now." He studied her face. The intensity in his eyes reminded her of Klaus. "That's much better, you shouldn't hide your pretty face."

He took a sip of his wine, strolled away to a makeshift couch.

Caroline said nothing in response to the backhanded compliments and chose to look away lest she say something she'd regret.

"Please, join me. I have many questions to ask you and I cannot wait to hear how grateful you are that I rescued you."

Caroline gripped her cup tighter at his snide tone but complied to his wishes and sat down across from him.

This would be a long day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**The plot thickens :D**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Thank you,**

**W.R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, **

******Sorry I didn't update in such a long time. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and support. I've said this before and I'll say it again - I love you guys! **

**Hope you stick around for more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight began spilling into the valley housing the encampment of soldiers and their serfs.

A sudden gust of wind left Caroline shivering despite the heavy furs wrapped around her. She had been unable to sleep that night.

Noting the sun she calculated that she must have already been out here for a couple of hours already. After slipping past her maid she had found an outlook where she tried to clear her mind and organize her thoughts.

Caroline was still brooding when she heard a loud scuffle of tent flaps being thrown open and the scream of what she assumed was her maid a few feet away.

Caroline watched amused as the maid began calling frantically for her. Asking anyone around her to help her search for her missing mistress. So they thought she had run.

Deciding to put her out of her misery she approached the disheveled woman unable to keep the scornful smile from her lips.

"Calm down. I simply went to catch a breath of fresh air."

The maid eyed her suspiciously. It was clear from her purple lips and red cheeks that she had been out for a long time.

"Oh course, you majesty. I beg your pardon. I was only concerned for your safety." The maid bowed her head.

Caroline scoffed.

The maid made as if she was going to leave but Caroline grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Did you really think I had run? I am not a fool." Caroline spoke in a low voice.

"You should really do something about your hair - no maid of mine would appear like this in public." Her snide comment was louder and filled with disdain. The crowd that had gathered to watch snickered and went back about their work.

Releasing her Caroline spun on her heels and strode back into her tent head held high.

A long time had passed before her maid reappeared with a bundle in her hand. No doubt she had been reporting to Finn about this mornings events.

"You have been invited to eat your morning meal with his highness this morning. He bade me give you this to wear against the days chill."

"I'd be honored." She stifled. "Help me get changed."

Caroline admired the heavy grey gown lined with black fur even though it clung to her too tightly. It was clearly made for a smaller woman and she pondered who its owner might be.

"Are you ready mistress?"

Caroline nodded, wrapping herself once more in her fur cloak.

I must look like a bear, she thought almost sniggering as they walked.

Finn's tent was not located too far from her own. It was situated at the very middle of the camp and was closely guarded by soldiers. Inside she found Finn and her father sitting around a makeshift table. Servants lined the back of the tent holding platters of food and wine - ready to serve at a moments notice.

"Ah! Caroline, good morning." Her father greeted with a smile on his face. "You look much better. Gave me quite a scare on the journey here." he laughed taking another gulp of wine.

"Father." She curtseyed in greeting and nodded respectfully to Finn.

"Sit." He commanded.

A variation of smoked meat, bread and hard cheese was placed in front of her. She nibbled on some venison but found she had no appetite.

"Perhaps some coffee will liven your spirits." Finn stated.

"Huh?" Caroline was confused. Then blushed realizing she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"Some coffee?"

"Yes, Please." She muttered.

A servant brought her a goblet.

"I was telling your father about the new steeds I bought from a merchant. They are hardy war ponies able to thrive in dry climates. I thought of giving you one - I assume you can ride. Do you think you'll be able to keep up?" Finn repeated.

"Yes." Caroline squared her shoulders, meeting his gaze. "I took part in many races and hunts with...back at home." She paused tactfully avoiding the subject of Klaus. "So please don't concern yourself with me."

"Are we to move?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, we will be marching towards Constantinople within the week."

"Are you impatient?" He goaded her.

"To see the traitorous King overthrown? Of course!" Caroline said in a happy tone.

"Caroline..." Her father warned her. He couldn't understand his daughter and her moods - Klaus must have really had an effect on her. He clenched his knife tightly in his hand - he vowed he would see that man pay for what he subjected his daughter to.

After breakfast was over, Finn escorted her personally to one of his general's wives tents.

"Remember what we spoke of that first night you arrived?" Finn murmured menacingly in her ear.

Caroline stiffened. "Yes, my lord."

"Good." Finn patted her hand. "Now be on your best behavior."

Caroline was greeted by a cheery woman. As it turned out the grey gown was hers.

"The color doesn't suit you." The woman who introduced herself as Mirabelle noted. "It makes you look sickly but it will keep you warm."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but Mirabelle continued. "It's so nice to have another woman around. My husband has no time for me lately and what would the servants have to say? Anyways, you must tell me the news from the city. Would you like a drink? Some tea perhaps?"

Caroline nodded. The woman amused her - she seemed to be able to talk endlessly. Even though she had asked her questions she never gave Caroline a chance to answer.

Out of the corner of her eye Caroline noted a flash of red hair pass into the tent. Her breath caught in her throat as memories of the woman with Klaus flooded her mind. But it couldn't be her...

"Hurry up Neera - my throat is parched."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Caroline tried not to be obvious as she studied the woman. When she turned to face her, Caroline let out a small gasp. Luckily, Mirabelle was busy talking again and hadn't noticed.

It was her!

Anger and confusion welled inside of her. But the woman remained passive, her face blank as if she had never seen her before and just like that she was gone.

Caroline debated following her.

"Mirabelle, you'll have to excuse me. I am feeling tired I will return to my tent for a short nap. I have enjoyed your company so much." Caroline thanked her confused hostess and leapt to her feet all but running out of the tent.

She spotted red hair turning a corner and ran to catch up with her.

"Wait!"

The woman stopped in her tracks. "My lady." She curtseyed. "Did you want something?"

"What are you doing here? Who are you? A spy? Did you betray Klaus?" Questions flew out of Caroline's mouth uncensored.

"SHH!" The red headed woman covered her mouth with her hand, muffling Caroline's voice. "I don't know what you are talking about. But if you keep going on like this you'll have me killed. Accusations of being a traitor are enough to have one's head chopped off in a war camp."

"But I have seen you before!" Caroline stressed. "Tell me or I will go to Finn and tell him you are a traitor."

"That would do you more harm than good, my lady." She responded scornfully.

Caroline arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"Ask for a hot bath and a maid to serve you. We will talk then."

With that the redheaded woman disappeared among the tents.

Bewildered, Caroline made her way back to her tent and did as the woman instructed her.

Not long after a metal tub was brought in. It took several trips to fill the tub with boiling water. The woman reappeared with bathing salts and towels.

Caroline dismissed her maid.

Finally, alone with Neera, Caroline demanded some answers. "Will you tell me now?"

"Please, get in the tub. Everything must appear normal. There are eyes everywhere."

Caroline immersed herself in the water. Momentarily, allowing herself to enjoy the luxury she let out a satisfied sigh. "Please?"

"My name is Neera as you heard. I work for Klaus." This last part she whispered into Caroline's ear as she began massaging her shoulders with oils. "I am one of many. You misunderstood what you saw back at the palace."

Caroline gazed up at her - not sure if she could trust this woman...she knew what she saw. Could it be that she wasn't Klaus' mistress?

"I had returned to report back to him and be dismissed of my duties." Seeing Caroline did not trust her she added. "I am married and I take my wedding vows seriously."

Caroline noted the passionate way she spoke and realized that Neera was probably telling the truth.

"Then why are you here?"

Neera stared pointedly at Caroline.

"Oh." Caroline blushed. "It wasn't my fault you know...If what you say is true then I'm sorry you are here - in danger because of me."

"I wasn't blaming you, miss. And its you I'd be concerned about. I have skills you do not have."

"That's not true! I can take care of myself!" Caroline defended herself. She wasn't some helpless maiden.

"You misunderstand me. I did not say you were weak. But can you handle a sword? Throw a dagger? Move silently in the night? No. I do not think you can." Neera lifted a bottle of rose scented water and poured it over Caroline's hair rubbing it in vigorously.

Caroline was silent for several moments before she spoke. "Will you help me get away?"

Behind her Neera sighed. "I will try, my Lady."  
"You must ask for me again in a few days."

"For what? Another bath that would seem excessive."

"I am skilled at many things. Say you are not feeling well or that your muscles ache. Perhaps you need a seamstress. Just find an excuse." Then they fell back into silence.

Not long after Caroline's maid returned. Caroline acted coolly towards her and Neera so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"Brat." She heard her maid curse under her breath. Deciding not to comment on it, Caroline announced she felt thoroughly relaxed and thanked Neera for her services and asked her to leave.

After she redressed she lay down on her cot. Her mind was a turmoil. She wasn't sure if she could place her trust in Neera but she would have to. What other choice did she have?

...

The sound of the horses' hooves echoed through the rocky valley. Its flank was glistening with sweat.

Both horse and rider were exhausted but showed no signs of stopping until they reached their destination.

Elijah rode alone. For half the night and well into the day he had pushed himself. Once he reached the camp of his men he would then need to travel far to the east to rally allies. There would be no rest. His brother's throne depended on him being successful. Whether he knew it or not Klaus needed him more than ever now - he placed too much faith in his own strength.

In his arrogance, he would rush into battle and be outnumbered by Finns' men three to one.

...

Klaus couldn't believe his luck. Or lack thereof.

Memories of the witches premonitions flooded in him.

"When you will find yourself alone with only your shadow for company. That is when you shall fall." Their collective voices echoed in his head like a curse. The rest of their warnings and predictions escaped him.

How true it was. For he now found himself alone. His mother had disappeared. His sister retreated to one of her many haunts and his brothers gone. And then there was Caroline. His heart clenched whenever he thought of her.

The longer she was gone the more he realized how much he missed her presence, her calm but fiery demeanour. Was she well? Did she still hate him? Perhaps, she had joined his brother.

At this point, he didn't care. He hoped she had enough sense to hate him. He wasn't worth caring for. He only hoped she would come out of this unscaved she had done nothing to deserve this. He washed his guilt away with a swig from the decanter of wine.

Inevitably, he spilled some on the floor. His golden eyes stared at the red stain. Red like blood.

Thoughts of the upcoming war made his pulse race with excitement.

He found war was so much simpler than any other aspect of life.

Kill or be killed. Klaus relished in the simplicity of it. And despite the premonitions he would fail he reached for his sword promising he would bathe it in blood one last time.

Klaus spent the rest of the night sharpening his sword. Replacing memories of golden hair with red.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Yes - Klaus is a bit crazy here but if you remember he is supposed to be :P not to mention the poor guy keeps getting hit by bad news. **

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Thank you,**

**W.R**

**p.s. What do you guys think of the way the tv show is heading? Personally, I really don't like Shane and am not too crazy about it. :S but would love to hear your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews and support. Can't believe I got 200 reviews!**

**Hope you stick around for more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Caroline had met Neera. She now found herself in front of a massive castle gate poised on a regal black stallion.

Finn had informed her this was to be the last stop on their trip before marching on Constantinople in open war. He relished in her obvious discomfort and took time to explain to her the tortures he had in mind for his dear brother.

"Milord, will you allow us to enter?" Caroline called out to the battlements. The reply came moments later with a large creak. The doors were being opened.

A short pudgy man exited. "My most gracious lord bids you welcome my lady, my lord." He bowed acknowledging Finn who was at her side.

Caroline flashed him a brilliant smile and bid him continue.

"You will forgive my lord if he does not allow your whole horde to enter his castle gates. He will allow you and a few soldiers to accompany you inside and break fast with him this morning."

Caroline nodded. "That is most gracious of him." She eyed Finn who only met her eyes quickly. "We would be happy to accept." She proceeded to slide off the massive stallion. She stumbled a bit from queasiness. Trying to brush it off she approached the messenger and awaited Finn and the rest to join them.

Finn took her arm whispering in her ear, "If you feel unwell you should have said something."

Caroline did an intake of breath. So her sickness the last few days hadn't gone unnoticed. "Would you have stopped the march for me? Why do I doubt that..."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, my lady." Finn patted her arm. "Now don't forget to smile and be as charming as I know you can be."

Caroline bit back a retort as they traversed the halls and entered the modest main hall. An equally plump man sat at the opposite end of the room. Despite the modestly decorated chamber the chair he sat in seemed to be intricately carved and wrought with gold.

"Lord Alexius, thank you for welcoming us into your home." Finn spoke first.

The man in question grumbled and stood. "Trouble is what you bring young fellow - put aside your pleasantries. Tell me why have you come?"

"Milord, no disrespect was meant." Caroline stepped forward curtsying respectfully. "Please, we only came here to ask for your help in our cause."

Alexius' deep laugh filled the empty hall. "What would you like? My men? Safe passage? To join you in opposing my king?"

"Yes." Caroline's voice was firm. He squinted his eyes at her - assessing her.

"Sit and eat. We shall talk. I won't have it known that I am not a gracious host."

The meal passed by in relative silence. Following which Finn took over explaining how important Alexius' support would be to the cause.

"We cannot allow Klaus' tyranny to continue - I as the older brother belong on that throne. I seek to reclaim it. No more shall women like the Lady Caroline be required to sacrifice themselves. You have a daughter yourself my lord - do you not wish to keep her safe?"

"I will not go to war over a woman. No matter how beautiful." Alexius complemented.

"No one is asking you to milord. How will it look to the people, the King cannot even control his wife. I am in open rebellion against him - does he not seem like a weak King? The civilians will be on our side. Moreover, there will be riches and spoils enough to those who assist the one true king regain his throne. We have more men and resources there is no doubt - we will win." Caroline interceded. Seeing his eyes light up at the mention of treasures she knew she had read him right.

"All you need though is access to the Lycus river." Alexius slurped his wine. "A strategic location to begin attacking and defending from." He began addressing Finn. "For a healthy sum I will join you on this fools quest, mostly because I like this girl beside me. Perhaps, once this is all said and done you will allow her to grace my halls permanently." He grinned in her direction.

Caroline shuddered at this crass man's comments but said nothing.

Shortly after the men settled upon an agreement and shook hands. As they returned to their waiting army Finn gave the word to his generals to make camp outside the castle walls.

"You did well today." Finn acknowledged.

"Practice, mi-lord." Caroline played with a strand of her golden hair unwilling to look at him. Perhaps, she had done her job too well.

"Go rest. Tonight there will be feasting."

Dismissed Caroline retreated to find her maid and Neera. As she waited, perched on a box for her tent to be set up her stomach churned and she felt nauseous once more.

"Milady, you are not well." Neera said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Caroline grimaced, trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

Neera peered around to see if anyone was listening. "I will fetch a doctor for you - in secret if you wish. If you do not become well - how will we be able to flee?"

"It's nothing he can fix." She said glumly.

"What do you mean? Have you spoken to someone? Can you be cured?"

Caroline nearly sobbed. "Oh no - not for the next 6 months or so I imagine."

Neera crouched down to be face to face to her. "Do you mean..."

"Yes, so you see its quite hopeless."

"It isn't. We can work around this. Does anyone know?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Keep it that way."

"Finn suspects..."

"We will have to go soon then."

"There is a feast tonight."

"I will find you. Be prepared to ride - wear something comfortable if you can manage and try to rest."

With that Neera disappeared from her side. Caroline allowed hope to fill her for once, she placed a hand over her belly. She imagined she could feel the slightest bump.

Her other maid returned soon after and informed her that her tent was ready and she could sleep if she wanted too.

...

Night came faster than anticipated. Caroline had approached Mirabelle for help with her outfit for the evening. She selected a dark green kameez with silver silk pants. They were elegant enough but allowed for decent movement. Choosing equally simple jewellery she thanked her hostess and left.

"My lady, you look divine." Lord Alexius greeted as she entered the hall. "Sit by me." He ordered, then promptly forgot about her.

Caroline was determined to become a wallflower that evening - it would be easier to slip away unnoticed.

As she nibbled she caught Finn staring at her intently. She refused to show her nervousness and instead accepted a burly man's offer to dance. The music was lively and she swayed to the beat of the music.

She soon found that despite Lord Alexius' stinginess with decoration he spared no expense when it came to musicians and food. For even she was tempted with the honeyed dates presented to her.

A tap on her shoulder had her flip around from her partner. "Oh!"

"Disappointed?" Finn asked

Yes - she thought but dared not say it.

"No - surprised."

"Dance with me."

"Mi-lord?" She was confused but let herself be taken up in his arms as a new song began. Drums beating heavily.

"You dance very well." Finn complemented after the dance was over. "Come you look like you could use a drink."

She followed after him. "Just some water, please."

"Come! Now is the time to celebrate."

"It does not agree with me." She muttered.

Finn arched his eyebrow at her but dropped the matter.

"Green suits you."

"I've been told by others that blue is my color." She retorted.

"And which do you like better?"

"Blue."

Finn chuckled. "You are quite the actress - you almost fooled me this morning with your wonderful speech. Perhaps, I won't kill you once I sit on the throne."

He said it so nonchalantly that Caroline couldn't help but gasp.

"Can't say the same for that babe you carry, though." He murmured in her ear.

Caroline pushed him away angrily. "Monster." She hissed.

"You seem to like monsters. Go run along, little bird." Taking a heavy swig of his glass he flung it to the side and walked back to the head table.

Caroline stood there trying to calm her heavy breathing. Did he know about her plans to escape? She was worried but searching the crowd calmly she waited for Neera to approach her.

The night pressed on. The fire was slowly dying and most men were deep in their cups. Some were even passed out on the floor. Caroline herself felt her eyes begin to close but it was then she spotted Neera's redhead walk by the entrance way. Taking this as her sign she slowly made her way out into the hallway asking several people the way to the privy if anyone should suspect anything.

"This way, my lady." Neera whispered when she saw her. Caroline slowed her steps despite wanting to break into a run.

"It will be a tough journey but I found a way out - we'll have to travel north then east and back south in order to avoid the army encampment but its the only way."

Caroline nodded.

"I'm ready."

Taking the servant entrance ways they managed to sneak out of the castle with the help of a guard Neera had paid off. Outside the north castle gates they found four horses waiting for them.

"Put on that brown cloak, milady. It is tattered and worn should anyone stop us hopefully they won't realize you are a well-born lady." Neera instructed as she jumped up on her steed sword at her side.

Caroline took only a few moments to adjust herself on her horse.

With that they rode off into the night, the two extra horses tied to their saddles.

...

Their journey was fraught with near misses. Traveling unseen through the countryside was harder than it looked and they had no idea who they could trust. Occasionally, Neera would venture into towns to barter for supplies as she wasn't easily recognizable while Caroline waited with the horses. Twice, there had been near misses with vagabonds.

Three days of barely any rest had passed before they saw the gates of Constantinople. soldiers were mustering in the city itself. Villagers were also flooding in the city to seek refuge behind the city walls. War never boded well for civilians. Joining a mass surge of people they entered the city unnoticed.

Exhaustion was getting to Caroline, she stumbled quite a lot on the journey to the castle having abandoned the horses a while ago. Her face was also drawn and haggard.

"Almost there your majesty." Neera encouraged.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard demanded.

Caroline looked to Neera for direction.

"Your Queen." Neera spat back.

The guard laughed. "Begone with you crazy women."

Caroline took that moment to fling back her hood. "I have not traveled for three days on end to be turned away by some servant. I demand you take me to my husband immediately!"

The guard was unsure, he thought he might recognize the blonde woman before him. Caroline's confidence seemed to convince him though.

"Don't blame me if he runs you through with a sword for lying."

He led them inside, asking several servants along the way to point the way to the King.

They stopped in front of his office.

Caroline didn't even wait - even surprising the guards stationed by the door - she pushed her way into the room.

Blue met grey.

"Milord! I apologize she got ahead of me!" The soldiers all clambered in to take hold Caroline.

"Leave us." Klaus ordered firmly. "GO!" he yelled when they didn't comply immediately.

It was only once the door was shut that he fell before her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Caroline."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I should hate you - you know." She sniffed.

"And I deserve it. But know this I shall never let you go." Klaus stood, studying her face. He wiped away her tears.

"You have no idea how I've missed you!" He kissed her chapped lips relishing in their familiarity. Hugging her once more he soaked in her scent.

"How did you come here?" He asked realizing the importance of this.

"Finn's army near - garrisoned at Lord Alexius' fortress. I only escaped with Neera's help." Caroline explained sheepishly. "There's so much to tell you...I have so much to tell you."

"I will crush him. For everything but mostly for what he put you through." Klaus spoke with fervor. Grabbing his sword off his desk, he looked ready to march off.

It was Caroline's hand on his arm that stopped him.

"There's something else..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Reunited at last yay! :P **

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Thank you,**

**W.R**

**p.s. I still love the show too the Silas thing was getting on my nerves a bit but I don't mind it any more. I'm glad Elena doesn't want to take the cure etc. Hope there's more Klaroline in the show! (Also, can't wait for the originals spinoff)**

**p.s.s. I will try to update sooner! **


End file.
